Romance Should Happen: Season 1
by Ace-Garnet
Summary: Pass lives, future meetings. Yami and the gang are in for a lot of confusing moments when they meet Sonya. The punk dualist that has as much skill in dueling as the pharoh himself does.But is Sonya more than what she appears to be? Please enjoy and R&R XD
1. Heart of the Cards

**Hey there people. Ace Jeremy is here for another FanFiction this time in Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**This story is going to follow the anime exactly how it is except for one or in this case two little details. I'm added two new characters that will change the anime.**

**The story is the same just different talking sentences. **

**These two new characters play an important part in the story and it is in the majority in their point of view. Please like them.**

**Oh and Seto Kaiba isn't in high school with the others he's 23yrs old in my story. XD**

**I'm also going to ask questions so answer if you like.**

**Question: What's your favorite duel monster?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did this is how it'll be…Please enjoy and Read and Review. **

Chapter 1: The Heart of the Cards

Sonya walked down halls of Domino High School. She ignored the love-struck eyes she got from the male students and even some of the teachers and continued her pace without stopping. She was wearing a long button white shirt and a red skirt with matching high heels. Her long purple hair was in a high ponytail and her rectangle shaped glasses that made her large purple eyes smaller. She had pale white skin but not so pale that it looked sickly. Obviously she was a beauty but she really didn't care about her looks. They drew unwanted attention. Like now as she walked through the halls towards the classroom she was assigned to. When she got to the door and slides it open. First thing she sees is a group of kids huddle together over their desks. Sony noticed they were playing duel monsters and by the looks of things the sandy blond haired boy was losing to the tri-colored spiky hair boy big time.

Sonya smirked and approached the group. The blond boy pushed back a brown haired boy with a weird hair style and he settled next to a shoulder length brown haired female.

"They've been at it for hours." The female said. "Joey is getting better every time he duels Yugi." Sonya figured the blond was Joey and the spiky kid who looked like a middle schooler was Yugi. Sonya plastered a smile on her face and joined the group.

"Hey you guys play duel monsters? That's cool. I love them." The female turned towards her and beamed.

"Yes it is cool. I've never seen you before though. Are you new? Plus you don't have a uniform." Sonya nodded.

"Yes well I'm new to this school. So please be kind. Oh and I'm not—" she got cut off with a cry of frustration.

"Damn Yugi. With that attack you wipe me out. You could have at least shown a little mercy towards a newbie." Joey said placing his cards on the table. Yugi smiled.

"Aww you did fine Joey. I just have better cards since my Grandpa owns a game shop. So he's loaded with cards."

"Whoa a game shop? Let's go right after school kay Yugi?" Yugi sighed and put on a strain smile.

"Sure why not." Joey shot out his fist in the air in triumph and the female nudged Sonya forward.

"Guys we got a new student today she's…" the girl looked back at Sonya in guilty surprise. "Oh I'm sorry we never got to introduce ourselves did we? I'm Tea."

The spiky boy looked up at Sonya and blushed much to her amusement. "I'm Yugi."

The blond was next. "Names Joey."

The boy with the weird hair style said his next. "I'm Tristan."

The last one was a shy looking boy with snow hair. "I'm Bakura. Nice to meet you."

Sonya smiled at all of them. "Well it's really nice to meet such friendly students here to welcome me on my first day here." Joey snorted.

"Well you won't be too happy when our teacher shows up he can be such an ass sometimes." Sonya shook her head her smile widening.

"Your teacher has taken the day off today. He won't be here." Tea frowned.

"How do you know?" the bell rung and everyone hurried to their seats.

"You can sit by me if you want." Yugi replied, smiling friendly. Sonya waved her hand like swatting a fly and went towards the front of class and up to the board. She picks up a piece of chalk and wrote her name in big letters. Placing the chalk down she turned to the class and saw the surprise looks on Yugi and the others faces. She smirked.

"Greeting class my name is Suki Taka and I'll be your teacher today."

At the end of the day Sonya was tired and just wanted to go home. But first she had to change a few things. She took her bag into the woman's restroom and changed from her proper teacher look of Suki Taka to her real form of Sonya Yami. She traded her white blouse for a black leather vest that revealed her bellybutton and a tattoo on her left arm that was black swirl lines going around from her shoulder to her wrist. Her red skirt for a pair black leather pants, she let down her ponytail and shook her purple hair free. She removed her fake glasses and placed them in a case. She sighed in happiness that she was finally in her real style and left the school. When she got to the parking lot she found her black crotchrocket with purple flames and got on. She turned it on and sped away.

She came to a stop in front of Kaiba Corp. and turned off her cycle. She hopped off of it and entered through the double doors. As soon as she walked in she got tackled. Almost losing her balance she was able to gain it back just in time, holding her arms up she glared at the person responsible who was still holding her by the waist.

"Angel what have I told you about doing that?" the female looked up, beaming. Angel was also a true beauty. She had light skin, not lighter than Sonya's pale but still lighter than most people. She wore her long jet black hair down and had deep ocean blue eyes. She was currently wearing a plain midnight blue tank top and blue jeans with brown flip-flips.

"Aww…Sonya." She whined. "Seto went off to duel an old man and left me here by myself." Sonya sighed.

"So that means you got off your photo shoot early?" Angel nodded. Angel was a world class top model and Kaiba Corp. was her sponsor. When they had first met five years ago Angel and Seto were not really friendly towards each other but they had grown to like each other and are now engage. Angel was also Sonya's best friend. They had met in a beauty pageant when Sonya was five and Angel was three. Some of the older girls had played a trick on Angel and Sonya had stick up for her and therefore became friends. Now sixteen years later they were still close and Sonya still continued to protect Angel.

Angel nodded. "Yeah I got off just to see him and he ran off to duel with some old guy." Sonya sighed again and patted Angels back.

"It's okay. You know Seto wouldn't do that on purpose unless it was something important. Now shall we—" Suddenly Sonya froze and so did Angel they felt a presence nearby from something ancient but familiar. They both turned their heads and Sonya recognized Yugi and the others from his group running through the doors and went to the elevator. When they closed Sonya and Angel looked at each other.

"That boy. Who had the spiky hair. He had a—"

"Yes." Sonya interrupted before Angel could finish. "He has a spirit inside him." She let out a frustrated sigh. "Why didn't I notice before and he was wearing the puzzle to. Ugh! I thought it was just a toy."

Angel shook her head and pulled back. "No I guess we both realize that it is no toy."

Sonya nodded and started headed towards the elevator with Angel on her heals. "Come on we must see for ourselves."

When they entered the arena they saw that Seto was dueling and saw a familiar figure standing by the side.

"Mokuba!" Sonya and Angel called out and saw Seto's little brother turn around.

"Hey guys. Look big brother is dueling some high schooler and got the first hit." The two ran next to him and glanced at who was dueling Seto. They both froze again. It was Yugi but yet it wasn't Yugi. The boy who was dueling looked older and had sharper features. The boy turned his head to where the two were standing and their eyes met. Suddenly Sonya wasn't standing in the arena anymore. She was standing outside in what looked like and Egyptian palace hallway and was knocking on a door with one hand and carrying a bowl of water and a rag in the other.

"Come in." she heard a deep voice coming from inside and entered the chamber. There she saw a man with spiky hair sitting on his bed staring out his balcony looking deep in thought. Sonya chuckle at him and that seemed to get his attention. He turned to her and she bowed respectfully though still had a smirk on her face.

"His majesty shouldn't be looking so depress. Tomorrow you'll be accepting the throne of all of Egypt. You should be proud of the honor. It is your birth right." The man sighed.

"You know you don't have to be so formal with me Takayami. We've known each other for a very long time." Giggling she made her way to the man's side and kneeled before him. Taking his feet in her hands she began washing them with the bowl of water and rag.

"So then if we're so close you should be able to tell me what is on your mind then." She said not looking up. She heard him sigh but he began speaking.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow and the future. What will happen if I'm not a good pharaoh? What if I fail? What if—"

"What if what if." She said sarcastically. She looked up and met his eyes. "That's your problem right there. You're so worried about the future when you should only be focus on the present. And the present is me doing my job and washing your dirty feet." She said the last sentence with a smirk and the man laughed. Then after he gained control he sighs and scratched his head.

"I suppose you're right. But right now I can't get my mind off of it." Now she sighs and looks outside the balcony.

"Listen, I'll try to explain things to you so you'll understand. You see the stars outside?" the man looked then nodded. "Well let's say the people of Egypt are the stars and you're Earth. You as the earth are the center of the stars universe. Everything goes by you. You are everything. But as the stars the people of Egypt follow your will and give you strength. You'll be nothing without the stars just like they'll be nothing without you. Do you understand?" the man nodded again this time with a smile on his face.

"Yes I do. You were always so wise Takayami and I thank you for your friendship. But there's a question that I must ask you."

"What is it?" She asked going back to her work.

"What is the moon to the Earth?" She stopped her work and blushed, she had wanted to leave that part out but he had noticed that she did. Blushing harder and not looking up to meet his gaze she continued her work and responded.

"The moon is your future queen." She felt him stiffen and hurried to add, "But that is in the future and the future can wait." When the man spoke next she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes. Yes it can."

Sonya gasped and collapsed on the floor. She was now back in the arena and Mokuba and Angel were standing over her with their faces filled with concern. She quickly gained her composure and stood up.

"Sorry about that. I was pretty out of it all day." Mokuba frowned but took her word for it. Angel on the other hand knew exactly what happened because she felt it too though not as bad as Sonya.

"You had one too?" Angel asked, though knowing the answer. Sonya nodded and glance at the boy who was Yugi yet not Yugi. He had summoned Exzodia and had defeated Seto. The boy now spoke and had done something to Seto that the two girls haven't seen but now Seto looked different. More open minded Sonya guess. Sonya turned back to Angel and sighed.

"Yes and what I saw had that boy in it."

A couple weeks later Sonya received a package that had a glove and five gold stars and a video tape and with Angel popped the video into her VCR and pressed play. Instantly a video of Maximillion Pegasus came onto the screen and Angel leaned forward curious.

"Hey isn't that the guy who created Duel Monsters? Why did he send a tape to you Sonya?"

"Well if you'll shut up maybe we'll find out." Sonya replied.

"_Good evening Sonya-girl I am Maximillion Pegasus." _Angel smirked.

"Cool I was right."

"Shh!" Sonya shushed Angel.

"_I have heard remarkable things about you Sonya-girl about your dueling skills and would like to test them out myself right here right now. We'll be time with a fifteen minute duel and whoever has the highest life point's wins."_

Angel gaped. "Is this guy serious? This is just a video tape, how are you supposed to duel a tape?" Pegasus chuckled as if he heard Angel.

"_No it's magic." _

Suddenly Sonya felt a tugging feeling in her gut and when she turned see saw Angel frozen stiff not moving. All around her everything turned dark and cold. She glanced back at Pegasus.

"What have you done Pegasus?" Pegasus smirked and brushed back his hair that covered his left eye revealing a golden stone eye. Sonya gasped.

"You have the Millennium Eye? How?" Pegasus shrugged.

"_It was a gift now shall we began?"_ Sonya gritted her teeth.

"I don't really have a choice do I. Fine then let the games begin."

Sonya stared in horror as the timer went to zero and the game ended deleting her monster as it was about to attack and wipe out the rest of Pegasus's life points. She heard him chuckled and she looked at him.

"_My my, that one was a close one. Too bad that time wasn't on your side." _he said. Sonya glared at him.

"Now what are you going to do then now that you tested my skills?" Pegasus chuckled.

"_I've tested your skills alright and next time we meet we'll be playing for much higher stakes."_

"I'm done with this. I refused to be a part of your games." Sonya hissed. Pegasus wiggled his finger at her.

"_You make it sound like I'm giving you a choice but here's the thing."_ He lifted his hair revealing the Millennium Eye. _"I'm not."_ It shone brightly that Sonya had to cover her eyes with her hand. When she turned back instead of seeing Pegasus in the screen it was Angel.

"Soonnnyyyyaaaaaa!" she screamed, trying to reach out to Sonya. Sonya gasped and tried to reach out to her but she was back in her living room, sitting on the floor, the TV screen fuzzing in black and white.

"_Yes we will duel again Sonya-girl. How else will you save your friend Angel_?" Pegasus's voice said.

Sonya clutched the TV and started crying.

"Angel. Angel. ANGEL!"

The next day Sonya got an envelope with cards in it inviting her to Duelist Kingdom for Pegasus's tournament. She gritted her teeth and shoved the cards into her back pocket before going to Domino High. There she changed into her teacher look and went to Yugi and the others class. She slides it open to see the four teenagers huddled together around Yugi's desk talking. She notices that Yugi was looking at the same cards she got in the envelope and walked over, smiling friendly.

"Hey guys. Yugi I see you got accepted into Pegasus's tournament. Congratulation." Yugi sighed sadly.

"Not really I'm kinda being forced to go." Sonya tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"Why is that? I heard the winner gets three million dollars. Being a teenager I thought that would sound nice." Joey gaped at her.

"Th-three mi-million dollars?" Sonya raised her brow and nodded. Yugi pouted at Joey.

"Joey how can you even think about money in a time like this?" startled Joey looked at Yugi and scratch the back of his head.

"Ah sorry Yugi." Sonya frowned.

"What do you mean at a time like—" just then the bell rang moving all the students to their seats. Sonya sighed and went to the front of the classroom to begin the lesson.

A couple days later was the day the duelists shipped out for Duelist Kingdom. Sonya got there in her usual outfit and she spotted Yugi among the contestants. She wanted to go talk to him seeing as shes grown quite fond of his child like charm but she remained where she was. Yugi didn't know her as her true form. Yet. A middle age man came onto the opening on the ship and said a welcoming speech which she ignored and got in line to enter the ship. When she was half way there she heard yelling from the front. She looked up and saw Joey being held by security. Then she saw a surprise Yugi come out of his spot in the line and ran over to Joey. They talked and after awhile she saw Yugi hold out his hand and on his palm were one star chip. Sonya smirked and got out of line and headed towards them.

"…but all contestants are given two star chips so you'll be at a disadvantage." Said one of the guards. Sonya had caught up to them and stood next to Yugi.

"Just let him on, will ya? If not for him then do it for me." Startled they all glanced at Sonya.

"And what makes you so special?" the guard from before said. Sonya smirked and held out her palm revealing five gold star chips.

"I'm an honor guess in this tournament. Pegasus himself made sure I received five stars so if you don't know who I am then you're even dumber then you look." The guard shook his head and Sonya scowled.

"Call Pegasus right now. Call him and let me talk to him." the guard took out his cell phone and dial a number. He talked for a little bit then handed it to her. She nodded her thanks and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Pegasus." She said, trying to remain in control for Yugi and Joey who were staring at her in surprise and hope.

"_My Sonya-girl I didn't expect to hear your voice so soon. What is it that you want?" _Sonya looked towards Joey and Yugi and sighed.

"I request that you let in an extra contestant on board. His friend wants him with him and is willing to sacrifice one of his own star chips to let him on board." She heard Pegasus's laughter and fought the urge to throw the phone on the floor and smash it.

"_Alright Sonya-girl. I'll accept the request. Only because you asked it of me so nicely. Please give the phone back to my guard so I may tell him. Bye-bye Sonya-girl." _ Glaring at the phone she gave it back to the guard and he talked on it for a few more seconds before his face suddenly turned red and he stared at Sonya. Nodding frequently and speaking some more he hung up the phone and turned his full attention on Sonya.

"Please forgive me Miss Sonya. I didn't know you'll be attending this tournament. It's an honor to have you." Sonya raised her eyebrow and motioned towards Yugi and Joey.

"And them?" The guard nodded and turned towards his partner.

"It's okay Master Pegasus said to let the boy on the ship." The guard let Joey go and when he did Joey went straight to Yugi's side, beaming. Sonya wasn't about to let them off so easily though.

"You two guards ought to be more informed next time and make sure you know who you're talking to. Got it?" the two nodded and Sonya smirked.

"Now can you please have someone come and take me to my room?" the one who did the talking led her away and she ignored Yugi and Joey like they didn't exist.

Later after she settled in Sonya decided to go on the dock and see her competition. The first person she met up with was a female blond who wore purple name Mai Valentine. They became well acquitted when they made it to the dock they saw Yugi and Joey talking. Rather loudly. Or at least Joey was.

"Man I'm glad I got on. If it wasn't for that punk girl and you giving me your star chip I wouldn't even be here. But men if anyone found out that we only have one star chip each they could really take advantage of us."

Smiling Yugi replied quieter. "Then be quiet about it." Sonya saw Mai smirked and make her way towards the two bakas and sighed following her.

"Well what do we have here?" Mai said to them and the two boys turned seeing her. Joey blushed.

"So you're that Yugi kid everyone is talking about, huh?" She walked up to Yugi and leaned forward. "But I'm amazed that a squirt like you could beat Kaiba. You're famous you know." Blushing Yugi replied.

"Th-thanks I think." Sonya sighed and walked up to Mai and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Mai don't bully the newbies. They probably barely know tournament rules." Mai looked back at her scowling.

"Look, here you're either a champ or a chump so I just wanted to make that clear with them." she began walking away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh and guys you shouldn't get too comfy being under Sonya's wing. She won't be able to protect you forever." And with that she walked away. Sighing Sonya turned back to the two bakas and saw them staring at her. She scowled.

"What are you looking at?" both snap out of their staring and Yugi stuttered.

"Sorry but we didn't get a change to thank you for your help with getting Joey on board we owe you a lot." Joey hurried to nod in agreement. Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Truly, I don't care. But since you two spark my curiosity I'll help you out along the way. The actual dueling though you're on your own." The two blinked at her then Yugi smiled.

"Thanks, I think. Oh and my name is Yugi and this is Joey." Sonya nodded then smiled.

"I'm Sonya. Nice to meet you."

**Okay that's the first chapter. **

**I hope you liked it.**

**Five reviews gets you the next chapter so if you want more you must review.**


	2. Into the Hornet's Nest

**Hey everyone! What's up? **

**Okay well here's chapter two. I hope you like it. I try my best to make it good. **

**Oh and for now I'm going to refer to Yami as Yugi-boy since they don't know yet that Yugi is carrying a spirit inside him and Sonya doesn't know his name. **

**Question: Do you still play Yu-Gi-Oh cards today?**

**(Don't be embarrassed or anything I still play!)**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…and again if I did this is how it'll be. XD Please enjoy and R&R.**

Chapter 2: Into the Hornet's Nest

The next day they entered Duelist Kingdom. Sonya packed up her things and got off the boat. She met up with Mai and the two made their ways up the stairs to the Pegasus's castle. Once there other people soon began joining them. Gossip and gossip were spoken among the competitors until a guard came up from the balcony and announce Pegasus. He walked up to the railing and talked about the rules of the tournament. Sonya listened carefully and adjusted her star glove on her right hand. She was determined to get Angel back, if it's the last thing she'll do.

"You have one full hour to prepare both your cards and yourselves. When the skies light up with fireworks the duels will begin." Pegasus said, and left the balcony. Sonya tightened her hold on her back pack.

An hour later the fireworks started and Sonya began her hunt for star chips.

She was walking in a forest that was surrounded by bugs when she heard a cry. Sonya was off running trying to place the cry she'd heard. She broke through a few branches and gasp. Weevil Underwood was dueling but not just anyone. He was dueling Yugi. But it wasn't Yugi; it was the boy who looked like him. The cry she had heard was Weevil losing his army of bugs and now had life points of 555. Sonya ran up the Joey and the gang, breathing hard.

"So Yugi's in the first duel?"

Joey turned to her, surprise.

"Man I swear you always just pop out of nowhere. But yeah he's dueling and kicking Weevil butt."

Sonya nodded and raised her eyebrow at Tristan and Tea.

"I don't remember those two being on the ship. Let me guess they snuck on?"

Tristan leaned forward and covered Sonya's mouth.

"Sheesh do you want us to get kicked off?"

Sonya scowled and removed his hand. Tristan was surprise by her strength. Once removed Sonya shrugged.

"I don't care. Just asking."

"Hey Sonya!" they turned to see Mai walk up with her usual smirk on her face. Sonya smiled.

"Hey Mai."

Mai stopped next to her and glance at the duel before them. Weevil had a cocoon on his side of the field and Yugi had Gaia the Fierce Knight on his. The cocoon had a good defense so Yugi couldn't destroy it. Turn after turn went and the cocoon open when Yugi tried to burn it but instead it just made it hatch faster, revealing The Great Moth…

Yugi summoned Summoned Skull and attacked the wet The Great Moth and Weevil lost the rest of his life points.

"It's over. I won." The boy who looked like Yugi said.

Then Weevil fainted on the spot. The gang cheered at his victory. Sonya observed them closely. They don't seem to notice that the boy who won wasn't Yugi.

The boy and the gang got the stars from Weevil though he was indenial. The boy was telling him that true champions played with honor and Sonya, smiling, couldn't agree more. Joey also took Weevil's dueling glove and Weevil again fainted after that. Sonya was talking with Tristan when the boy noticed her.

"Oh Sonya. Hey I didn't know you watched the duel."

Startled by hearing her name called by the boy she turned to him and scowled.

"Yeah I watched it. Not bad for a beginner."

The boy smiled and laughed.

"Well I have three star chips and seven more to go."

Sonya got frustrated, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop acting like Yugi, dammit. You're not him." With that she turned and stomped back into the forest, fuming, leaving behind a surprised group of teenagers.

As the day went on Sonya got the five remaining stars she needed to gain entranced to the castle but as much as she wanted to into the castle and demand to duel Pegasus she needed rest. Putting down her bag she sat on a rock near the ocean. She sighed looking out into the ocean deep in thought. She knew she had to duel Pegasus and win but what'll happen if she's fails. She shook her head. No she couldn't think like that or else she really will fail. She took out her deck and smiled.

_I must have faith in my cards. They've been with me for so long, _she thought. She suddenly remembers when she first got her dueling deck. It was also the time she met Angel. She had been five at the time while Angel was three.

_Sony was sitting at her dresser getting prepared for the final round the pageant she had entered. Sonya was a orphan, her parents gave her up for adoption when she was a baby and had been alone ever since. The only joy she had was reading about duel monsters, though she would constantly have to ask the head mistress of the orphanage to read to her. Today was her tenth pageant since she started. She have been saving up to buy her first duel deck and she hoped that with this last one she'll be able to afford the rest of the cards she wanted to make her deck._

_She was getting ready to go on stage when she heard crying. Frowning she followed the sound of tears and stopped when saw a small figure huddled in the corner. It was a girl. Younger than Sonya she had jet black hair and light skin. She was wearing a small robe that covered her body._

"_Hey what are you doing?" Sonya asked kneeling in front of the weeping girl. _

_The girl looked up and revealed wide blue eyes that were misty from the tears. She wiped her face with her sleeve and gulped._

"_Th-they ruined my dress." She answered nodding towards a blue dress that was torn to shreds. Sonya winced and turned back to the girl._

"_Who did this?" she asked. The girl nodded towards a group of older girls who were currently on the stage. Sonya nodded._

"_Wait here." _

_The girl looked at her in confusion. Smiling trying to reassure her she stood up and made her way towards the stage. Once on the side she took a deep breath then let it out. Then she bolted on stage and tackled the older girl to the ground. Gasps irrupt from the crowd and other girls screamed and ran off the stage. Sonya ignored them though only focusing on beating up the girl under her. She hated bullies. After awhile guards were able to pull Sonya off of the other girl, who was bleeding and sobbing. Both girls got eliminated and Sonya got suspended from completing for six months. _

_After all the pageants were done, Sonya was waiting outside for her to get picked up by the head mistress when the girl from before walked up to her shyly with her hands behind her back. Sonya cocked her head to the side in question._

"_What do you want?"_

_The girl blushed and quickly pulled up her hands and held them out towards Sonya. She saw an envelope in her hands and took it from the girl._

"_What's this?" she asked opening the envelope. Inside was a first place check for the pageant she got eliminated from. Sonya looked up at the girl in surprise and the girl blushed deeper._

"_I-I won the pageant but I couldn't have done it without your help. So I wanted to thank you for it." _

_Sonya shook her head._

"_It was nothing really. You don't have to give me your prize money for it. If you won that means you deserved it." She said but the girl shook her head furiously._

"_I want you to have it, besides I heard you've been saving for duel cards for months and wanted you to have that happen if I could help it. And this way I can." _

_Sonya blinked then started laughing. The girl pouted._

"_What?"_

_Sonya shook her head smiling._

"_It's nothing but thank you…" _

_The girl smiled._

"_It's Angel. My name is Angel."_

_Sonya's smile widens._

"_Nice to meet you Angel. I'm Sonya…"_

Sonya came out of her flashback and sighed. She stood up from her spot on the rocks and stretched. She grabbed her bag and began walking towards another forest. After awhile she heard sounds of dueling and got curious to see. She made her way through the trees and came through an opening seeing who was dueling. She froze. She saw Yugi—or at least the other boy—and Seto dueling. But when she looked closer she knew it wasn't Seto. She saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon and gasped. How did the Seto imposter have his deck? She turned her attention on the Joey, Tea, and Tristan. Then her eyes caught a glance at something that startled her to the bone.

"Mokuba!" she yelled running from the opening. Surprise faces turned towards her at the sound of her voice. Even the Yugi boy and Seto imposter looked from their duel.

"Sonya!" Mokuba yelled back and tried to run to her but the guard holding him held him back. Sonya stopped a few feet away from them and glared at the guard.

"What do you think you're doing Kibo? You work for Kaiba Corp. So why are you holding back your boss from me?"

Joey gaped.

"Sonya? What are you doing here? And how do you know Mokuba?"

Sonya turned her glare to him.

"I'm been a close friend of the Kaiba brother's for years. And I'm here because I heard a duel and wanted to watch it, but I never would have guessed it'll be between a fake Yugi and a Seto imposter."

The fake Seto laughed at that.

"An imposter hmm? If that were so dear Sonya than explain how could I have his deck? I died just a few hours before and have come back from the dead just to get my revenge on Yugi. After I defeat him I'll hand over Kaiba Corp. to Pegasus."

Sonya shook with anger.

"You're not him. Seto has some obsession issues but not to this extent." She yelled. The Yugi boy and the gang stared at her funny while Mokuba looked at her in agreement. The imposter laughed again.

"It doesn't matter what you think. Facts are I'm Kaiba and this duel shall continue. Yugi it's your turn."

Yugi-boy winced then summoned Feral Imp in attack mode since the imposter had a card that didn't allow defense. Suddenly Sonya felt a sickness feeling in her gut and looked towards the Blue Eyes. The sickness continued to grow and Sonya smiled, inwardly.

_Seto, I knew you were out there, _she thought.

"It's time Blue Eyes White Dragon. Attack!" the imposter said. But the Blue Eyes didn't attack, beams of light started coming from it and its attack points began dropping. The crowd looked at it in shocked. It began melting and the hologram began malfunctioning. The attack power continued dropping till it finally stopped at 2000. Sonya frowned at the Blue Eyes and the imposter laughed.

"To bad Yugi. With this much power I can still beat you. Now Blue Eyes White Dragon attack!" it launched its attack and then Sonya heard a faint call calling Yugi. Sonya knew it was Seto's. The real Seto's.

When the light cleared Yugi's monster was unharmed and the Blue Eyes had exploded.

"The dragon." Yugi boy said in awe.

"This can't be." The imposter said. "Why me?"

"Because," Yugi boy said. "Kaiba's still alive and stopped you."

"Silence. I am Kaiba." The imposter bent forward and his clothes began to rip, his body became bigger. "Or at least a part of him. The darkest part." Replacing the fake Kaiba body was a big, ugly man.

Sonya scowled.

"That's just gross."

Mokuba nodded.

"You're not a part of my brother anymore. I can't wait to see what'll my big brother will do to you once he catches up to you."

Turn after turn went by and the ugly imposter summoned the third Blue Eyes in attack mode.

"Don't worry Yugi; my brother will help out like he did last time." Mokuba shouted.

"Dream on." Kibo said. They all turned to him. "This dragon is in full power and your brother is in no position to do anything. Cause we found where his hiding spot was at and now he's on the run. So don't expect another recue cause this duel is about to end."

"Oh no." Mokuba cried.

Yugi summoned Blue Eyes with a Monster Reborn card and raised its attack power with help of the Mystical Elf.

"Oh this can't be happening. Oh no. No!" the ugly imposter yelled.

"Consider this a message from the real Seto Kaiba. YOU LOSE!" Yugi boy said. "Now Blue Eyes attack!"

The blue eyes attacked destroying the other one making the imposter's life points goes down to zero. The light that shined was too bright that Sonya had to cover her eyes with her hand. She felt a pull from the Millennium puzzle that Yugi wore and she felt her strength draw out of her. When the light disappeared and Sonya was able to put down her hand she saw that the ugly imposter was gone and knew exactly what happened to it. Yugi boy got down from his side and went to the imposter's side taking Seto's deck. Joey and Tristan cheered then noticed Tea was looking around.

"What up Tea?"

"Mokuba." She said. "That creep took him."

"What?" Sonya quickly looked around but saw no sign of Mokuba or Kibo.

"Mokuba!" she yelled. "He's gone." She said in desperation.

The five of them searched area but found no sound of Mokuba. Sonya was heartbroken. First Angel was taken from her, now Mokuba who was like a little brother to her was gone. Both taken by Pegasus. Sonya gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Even more reason to go to the castle and duel him.

When she went to meet up with the others she found Joey dueling. Rex Raptor. Sonya raised her eyebrow and headed toward the now normal Yugi and the others. Rex had the famous Red Eyes Black Dragon on his side while Joey summoned Time Wizard. When Sonya saw the Red Eyes she smiled though it was pretty bad to smile at the enemy's card. Time Wizard did his time warp move and fossilized the dragon. It crumbled to dust and Joey won, winning all Rex's star chips and like the bet they had set up earlier won his Red Eyes to.

Later that night Sonya decided to stay with Mai to try to calm her down from her raging annoyance from Joey. She was able to convince her to hang out with them at least for the night and they met up with the gang. Sonya and Mai shared their packs of food with the others and once Joey cooked up a meal they sat down and ate. Mai soon left after because her normal attitude wouldn't let her settle down with competitors. Sonya sighed and noticed that the others were staring at her. Like always, she glared back at them.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded. All four quickly shook their heads.

"Sorry it's just—" Yugi began but Joey intervened.

"I'll tell you what I'm looking at. I'm looking at a punk girl who looks and sounds familiar but doesn't seem to know us at all."

Sonya blinked then doubled over laughing.

"What?" Tea asked. Sonya shook her head chuckling. She straightens after awhile still suppressing giggles.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know that you still thought about that. It is true that we've met before. A few times actually. Here I'll give you a hint."

With that she reaches into her bag and pulls out a glasses case and rubber band. Quickly she does a sloppy high pony tail and takes the glasses out from their case and puts them on. She smirked at the gasps she got. Joey jumped back shakily pointing at her.

"Y-you're Miss Suki Taka? How when people call you Sonya?"

Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Suki Taka is a fake name baka. My real name is Sonya Yami."

With the sound of her name Yugi's eyes widen.

"Wait you're _the _Sonya Yami. Wow you've been with us all this time and I couldn't even put it together." Joey, Tristan, and Tea looked at him curious, Yugi noticed and motioned towards Sonya excitement in his eyes.

"Guys this Sonya Yami. She's famous in the Dueling world. Story is that she started dueling when she was only five and hasn't lost a battle ever. And I mean ever. She's always won not once beaten."

Sonya clapped at Yugi.

"Wow Yugi you sure know your homework do you?" she looked at the shocked expressions of the others and smirked. "What he said is true. No one has ever beaten me. Not even when I was the young age of five and I even entered tournaments back then."

Joey came out of his shock and beamed.

"Wow who knew we had such an amazing duelist in the group. How about a duel? Just for fun, come on."

Sonya smirked and shook her head.

"I think you much rather talk to the boy hiding in the bushes." She turned to look behind her. "You can come out now."

Sonya's smirk widen when she saw the faces on the others faces when none other than Bakura stepped out of the bushes.

**Sorry to leave y'all hanging like that. Of course if you watched the anime you'll already know what's going to happen in the next chapter. XD Well maybe not entirely since this is my version. Hehe.**

**You need five reviews to get you the next chapter!**


	3. Evil Spirit of the Ring!

**Hello peoples! What's up? **

**Nothing?**

**Cool than that means you can read my new chapter. Lol jk jk. But please enjoy.**

**Question: If you still play Yu-Gi-Oh do you play online? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I can only dream. XP**

**Please R&R**

Chapter 3: Evil Spirit of the Ring

After Sonya caught Bakura hiding in the bushes and made him come out she kept a sharp eye on him.

_This boy has a spirit within him as well, _she thought staring at the white haired boy in the corner of her eye. The six had settled down around the campfire and were talking with each other when something Tristan said caught everyone's attention.

"Come on, Joey. You've been looking at that card for hours, man. What gives?"

"Okay I'll tell you." Joey said lifting up the card _the Flames Swordsman. _"Sometimes when I'm in a duel I pretend it's me out kicking butt of any card that in my way. Pretty stupid right?" he said laughing.

"Well if you were which card would it be?" Bakura asked, innocently. But Sonya knew better. She felt the dark spirit within him stir and knew that he had a hidden task.

Joey than held out the Flames swordsman card proudly. "This one."

Getting up he slashed the air as if he was holding a sword. "The Flames Swordsman kicks everybody's butt."

Than Tristan got up. "Not my guys. The Cyber Commander." He held out the named card.

Tea and Yugi giggled.

"You boys and your cards are funny." Tea said.

"Not really." Yugi argued. "I'm sure everyone has a card they can relate with. Why don't you try it?"

Tea nodded and after a few moments held out her card.

"There the Magician of Faith."

"That wimpy card?" Joey said giggling with Tristan next to him also giggling.

"Shut up!" Tea said, causing the boys to grab each other in fear.

"Which one is your card Yugi?" Bakura asked.

"Oh that's easy, the Dark Magician of course." Yugi replied holding the card up. "So which one is your favorite Bakura?"

Bakura smiled softly and held out a card. "This one."

"Hey isn't that the Change of Heart card?"

"Yes and you'll like to see how it works than let's have a dual not for star chips just for fun."

"Yeah that does sound nice with all the seriousness of the tournament and all." Yugi said, grinning. Then he saw the look on Sonya's face.

"Hey Sonya you never told us your favorite card and I'm really curious."

Sonya looked away from Bakura and glanced at the eager Yugi. Sighing she reached in her back pocket and pulled out her deck. Watching her, the others noted a sudden softness to her features as she went through her deck, stopping somewhere in the middle.

"This is my most treasure card." Sonya said revealing the monster card St. Joan.

"Wow that's a really powerful monster but don't you need to combine the Forgiving Maiden and Marie the Fallen One to summon her?" Yugi asked.

Sonya nodded and looked down at her card. "Yes but she is always able to appear when I need her most."

"Would you like to join the duel then? You guys can put all your cards in Yugi's deck." Bakura said, smiling oh so innocent. That's when the knowledge of Bakura's real strategy hit Sonya and she glared at him.

"Hey that sounds like a great idea." Joey said beaming.

"Yeah but I should warn you that with this all star deck there's no way we'll lose." Yugi said.

Sonya turned to him almost sadly when the others gave him their card. _They don't know what will happen once the duel starts, _she thought. Then she filled with sudden determination. _I'll protect them. They have grown on me._

Giving her St. Joan card to the smiling Yugi she shot Bakura one last glare before she prepared herself for what is to come.

"Okay I'm all shuffled. Now you're sure you want to do this?" Yugi asked.

"It's but before we start I'll like to show you guys something." Bakura said. He placed his hands near his chest and began humming.

"This is freaky." Joey said.

Suddenly a golden ring necklace appeared on Bakura's chest and Yugi gasped.

"No way. A millennium item?"

A voice not Bakura's spoke.

"Yes and the power of my millennium ring will take us to the shadow realm."

"Why are you doing this Bakura?" Yugi gasped, shocked.

Sonya just sat quietly waiting for the next part.

"You have something I want Yugi and I'm going to take it." The voice said.

Suddenly Sonya felt her soul be ripped out of her body and before everything went black she saw a familiar female dressed in silver armor.

Sonya felt her name being called in her sleep. She stirred and opened her eyes to see the others staring back at her in sheer amazement. She looked down at herself and realized she was wearing silver armor and had a two-handed sword in her hand. She glanced at the others and saw that they were each dress as their favorite monster card.

"Sonya." A deep voice came from above her. She looked up and saw a giant Yugi-boy glazing down at her. She smirked.

"Hey."

The other four blinked in shock.

"Hey? You're the size of a doll, dressed like St. Joan and you see a giant Yugi who's battling a giant Bakura and all you have to say is 'hey'?" Joey yelled.

Sonya shrugged and slashed her sword in the air as if she used it her whole life. She turned towards the giant Bakura and scowled.

"I knew this was his plan all along anyway so what else could I have said." She turned to giant Yugi and smirked. "I was waiting for you to call."

Giant Yugi blinked and looked up and a bewildered Bakura.

"Shall we continue then?"

Sonya noticed that on Bakura's side of the field Bakura had one face down card and giant Yugi also had one. She looked up and met giant Bakura's eyes. She gasped and broke the glaze, shuddering. His next move had come into her mind and it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Now I summon the Man-Eater Bug face down." Bakura said, smirking.

"What's that?" Tea asked.

"The Man-Eater Bug can destroy any monster on the field once it's flipped up." Yugi explained to the other's dismay.

"Don't worry though Tea, we'll destroy it before he plays it." Joey said.

"That won't work." Yugi said. "The moment we attack the card will activate."

"Graveyard here I come." Tristan said sadly.

"But there's one way out of it." Yugi said turning back. "And we're standing on it."

"Oh yeah the card Big-Yugi lay down." Tristan said.

"Yeah but I'm afraid to use it. The card requires a sacrifice."

"You mean one of us?" Tea cried.

"Don't worry Tea, I'll go." Tristan said.

"Are you crazy?" Tea argued.

"Think about it that thing is taking one of us out. At least this way I'll be taking it with me—" Joey slammed the hilt of his sword in Tristan's gut making him collapse.

"You just got back from the graveyard. If anyone goes, it'll be me." Joey said.

"Joey!" Yugi called out.

Joey began running but he never made it. With the hilt of her sword, Sonya slammed it on the top of Joey's head nearly knocking him out cold.

"Don't be such a baka, Joey." Sonya scowled. She glanced up and looked giant Yugi in the eye.

"I'll go. I knew this was going to happen and I promised to protect these kids when we got here." Her expression suddenly turned sad. "Just make sure to take care of them when I'm gone."

Before anyone could say anything she raced off to Bakura's side of the field and stepped on the face down card.

"Let's see what you're made of, bug." She yelled, raising her sword above her head.

Just as she was pulling it down the bug came to life and Sonya held on to the head with her sword across its mouth.

"Do it." She screamed at giant Yugi. "Do it now. Use the trap. Please, I don't want these kids to get hurt."

The giant Yugi just stared at her, hesitating. But slowly he nodded.

"I activate a trap. Sacrificing my St. Joan to do so. I play the Horn of Heaven. Blasting your bug off the field for good." Giant Yugi said.

Light circled around Sonya and the bug getting brighter by the second.

"But Sonya!" Yugi cried.

"What's happening?" Tea asked.

"She's disappearing." Tristan said.

Sonya gave them a last smile and closed her eyes. Light covering the last of her vision.

_Angel, forgive me, _she thought.

Sonya ran through the graveyard trying to escape the Reaper of Cards. Dodging tombstones as fast as she could the Reaper was slowly gaining on her. Suddenly she tripped and landed hard on the ground. She turned quickly seeing the Reaper just above her. Gritting her teeth she lashed out with her sword but then she wasn't in the graveyard anymore.

She blinked, still holding her sword out. She heard her name being called and turned to see Yugi and the others around her.

"Glad to have you back." Yugi said, happily.

Sonya glanced at Tea then at giant Yugi curiously.

"You used the Magician of Faith's special ability to bring me back?"

They all nodded and Joey laughed in relief.

"Yeah well you are the most powerful card of all of us." He said.

Sonya let that remark go, and stood up.

"You waste your time and turns protecting these foolish mortals." Bakura hissed.

"My friends aren't a waste of time. Make your move." Giant Yugi explained.

Sonya raised an eyebrow at that.

"Since when was I a friend?"

Joey and Tristan came a patted her on the back laughing.

"Since you choose to sacrifice yourself to save us, that's when." Joey said.

Sonya shrugged off their hands and waited for the next move, groaning when she realized what it was.

"First I'll play the Lady of Faith in attack mode then play the Change of Heart." Giant Bakura said.

"Hey isn't that Bakura's favorite card?" Yugi asked.

"And a very magical card it is. It can turn any card on the field against their master. And I choose…" Bakura's eyes landed on Sonya and he smirked. "You. You'll destroy the very people you sought to protect."

"I refuse." Sonya said, gritting her teeth. Her hand clenching her sword tighter.

"You won't have a chose in the matter. No matter if you refuse this card can and will turn you against them, dear Sonya."

"Leave her alone." Giant Yugi said.

"Why should I? By using her I can destroy the rest of your life points and win the Millennium puzzle." Bakura said placing the Change of Hearts card on the field.

Quickly Sonya covered her eyes to block the magic, hearing her name being called out. But when she didn't get taken over she put her arms down seeing the real Bakura standing in front of her.

"Look it's the real Bakura." Tristan said.

"He must have had his soul sucked out as well." Yugi said.

The real Bakura smile and instead of going to Sonya he went to the Lady of Faith, taking over her body instead.

"I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours."

Giant Bakura gasped in frustration.

"I'll control her body while you attack me, you can win." Real Bakura said to Sonya.

"I can't do that. I wanted to protect you to. If I attack you'll be sent to the graveyard." Sonya cried.

"I don't care. It's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit. Do it!" real Bakura yelled.

"Be quiet!" Evil Bakura screamed at him.

"I have a better idea." Giant Yugi said, light coming from the puzzle. "If the power of his millennium ring can take souls out of bodies, maybe my Millennium puzzle can put them back."

Now the real Bakura sat down dueling as a giant, while the evil spirit became the controlled Lady of Faith.

"This can't be!" the evil Bakura screamed.

"Listen closely, Sonya." Giant Yugi said. "Use the power of St. Joan and send him to the graveyard. Now!"

"No problem. Saint's Slash." Sonya yelled swinging her blade and cutting evil Bakura in half, sending him to the graveyard.

Sonya checked on the sleeping Joey, Tristan, and Tea when she spotted Yugi and Bakura talking. She walked up to them, making it so they knew she was coming. They saw her and both blushed. She raised her eyebrow and turned towards Bakura.

"The evil spirit within you has been banished but not destroyed. Take caution when wearing that ring. Got it?"

Bakura nodded and Sonya turned to Yugi.

"Your spirit is still within you but he is a good spirit, though you probably already know."

Yugi nodded and touched the puzzle with his hand.

"Is that why you would act differently when I was dueling? Because the spirit was dueling with me."

Sonya nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That spirit acts like you when he's in control so there won't be any suspicious people. But it kinda got me mad when I saw that. So I went little nuts. But that's all better now since at least you know now you have him."

Then the three heard the sleeping three wake up from there slumber.

"Let's keep this to ourselves, shall we?" Sonya said, getting two nods from the boys. They walked back and Bakura surprised Joey and Tristan causing them to grab each other than pull back immediately, earning a laugh from the group.

"I dreamt we were dueling and there were two Yugi's." Tea said, causing the small boy to sweat drop. Suddenly a scream was heard through the forest and everyone jumped.

"What was that?" Joey asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said.

"Let's go." Sonya said, running, feeling the others close behind her.

**Okay well that's the ending. I know it was only the Bakura and Yami duel but hey I went into great detail with it. I'm more surprised than you are that it was about the same length as the other two. Anyway that's it for now.**

**Five reviews gets you the next chapter. XD**


	4. Panic Attack!

**Hey people! It's been awhile hasn't it? But have no fear AceJeremys here and with the next new chapter!**

**Question: Do you like the later Yu-Gi-Oh shows like GX?**

**(Truthfully I hate the other shows but this is just my opinion.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Please enjoy and R&R XD**

Chapter 4: Panic Attack!

Sonya and the others ran and ran through the forest trying to locate the place where they've heard Mai's scream. Finally they came to an opening and ran faster. When they came out Sonya saw Mai coming down from a dueling arena with a big bulk guy standing behind her.

"You're too late." Mai called out in dismay.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked concerned.

"What she means is this." the bulk guy said grabbing Mai's dueling glove hand to show that she didn't have any star chips. "See, all her star chips are gone leaving her to be kicked off the island."

"You're disqualified?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"I am." Mai replied, her shoulders slumped. "The way Panik duels I just lost it."

"Yes and she was one of my easiest victims yet." Panik said tossing Mai away from him, laughing.

Joey had to be held back by Tristan and Bakura and Sonya gritted her teeth.

"Hey what kind of man pushes a girl!" she yelled, grabbing her deck from its case on her belt. "How about we settle this with a duel."

Panik laughed. "And what might the next victims name be?"

"I'm Sonya Yami and I won't become a victim."

Panik's eyes seem to widen and he held out his hand.

"Sorry but eliminators aren't allowed to duel anyone by that name."

"What do you mean?" Tea asked as Sonya let out a frustrated sigh.

"Pegasus's orders, it's as simple as that." Panik replied, his crazy grin returning.

Yugi and the gang looked at Sonya in curiosity. Why is Pegasus going so far to get Sonya in the finals? They all thought.

Sonya caught the looks and glared.

"Well since I can't go, who will?" she demanded.

"I'll go." A familiar strong voice said and Sonya looked to see the other Yugi standing in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Sonya asked, glance at Panik. "He's got some twisted strategies."

He nodded and turned to face Panik. "I will stand up for my friends especially against bullies."

Sonya smirked but nodded. "I wish you luck then."

Sonya saw his face flushed and she raised her eyebrow in question. He quickly shook his head and headed towards the blue side of the arena.

"Yugi duck!" Sonya yelled and startled the boy did just as flames came out of flamethrowers. The duel hasn't even begun and already Panik was using his tactics.

"Wait until the duel has actually start Panik." Sonya yelled, glaring at the bulked man who was laughing.

The flames died away, revealing an unharmed other Yugi.

"Are you done?" other Yugi asked, seemingly calm.

Panik laughed loudly. "The last time someone had the nerve to talk to me like that I broke them in half." He leaned forward. "It's time to duel."

"Turtle catapult my dragon champion at his castle!" other Yugi yelled.

The turtle launched and the dragon champion crashed into the castle in the air. Light blaze and everyone covered their eyes. When it faded all but two people were surprised to it still floating.

Panik then began to laugh. "See with all your threats my castle is still unharmed it simply knocked its floatation ring down."

Sonya saw other Yugi looking at her and she winked, knowing the result of the duel. Other Yugi turned back to Panik with a smirk.

"There is no next turn. This duel is over."

"What?" Panik sneered.

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that a castle that's lost its floatation ring is still floating? What if not only Swords of Revealing Light hold your monsters in place but the castle as well?"

"It can't be!" Panik said.

"Right now when my turn is done the Swords will disappear and nothing will be holding up your castle." Other Yugi said while pointing at the castle.

"What no! No one defeats Panik!" Panik said.

"My turn is over." Other Yugi said calmly.

The Swords began fading and soon disappear completely. Then the castle began tumbling down.

"Run monsters. Get out of the way." Panik said.

"It's no good the Chaos Shield has trapped them inside." Other Yugi explained.

The monster got crushed slowly and soon the arena was emptied of monsters. Panik's life points went to zero and the gang cheers.

Sonya had a sudden thought come into her head and she gasped. Thinking quickly she ran forward and jumped on the blue platform. Other Yugi was startled but she grabbed him and pulled him down just as Panik smashed the fire controlling button.

She heard Yugi's name get called out and tugged the other Yugi closer to her as flames shot out of all the fire cannons and surrounded them.

Suddenly she got pulled up and startled looked at the other Yugi. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be afraid."

That made her scowl.

"I was protecting _you._"

He chuckled.

"Well now it's my turn."

Both turned to Panik.

"We'll see who the coward is now. Fire!" Panik yelled.

Flames shot out of his battle platform and went straight for the two. Feeling the other Yugi pull Sonya closer she saw the Millennium Puzzle's eye glow and the other Yugi got an eye that looked just like it on his forehead. Sonya felt power go out of her and had to lean more of her weight on the other Yugi.

The flames came three feet away from them but never touched them. The whole arena became surrounded in fire but not one flame touched the two.

"Y-you survived? But how can this be?" Panik stuttered.

"Why? Because my Millennium Puzzle protects me and others from cowardly assaults. But nothing will protect you from…" other Yugi said holding his hand out towards a panicking Panik. "Obliterate!"

Sonya's strength gave out and would have fallen if not for the other Yugi tightening his hold. Panik's screams were heard and a few seconds later it dimmed as did the flames. The platform went to the ground and the other Yugi and Sonya got off of it. While the other Yugi went to the gang, Sonya stayed back and leaned against the arena, breathing hard.

_Damn that spell took a lot out of me_, Sonya thought.

"Wow Yugi you did it!" Joey said, grinning.

"I guess that puzzle's got more power than we thought." Tristan said.

"I know right. Not only did it protect Yugi it also protected us as well." Joey said.

The other Yugi passed them and went to where Mai was standing by herself.

"Yugi I don't know what to say." Mai said.

The other Yugi held out his hand and revealed eight star chips.

"Here. These star chips are yours."

When Mai didn't take them he continued.

"They're yours. Take them."

"Go on." Tea urged.

Mai looked up.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept them. I win my own battles."

"Mai, Yugi battled for you. He risked his life in this duel for you." Tea said.

"I know but—" Mai started to reply.

"Well there's no point in arguing." Joey said coming up from behind the other Yugi and taking the star chips in his hand. "But if she rather be booted off the island I'll take them." Joey laughed.

Mai did an angry pout.

"You think me losing my star chips is funny Joey Wheeler!" she yelled.

"I thought you didn't want them Mai." Joey replied grinning.

When Mai reached for them he held them in the air out of her reach. Smirking Joey let the star chips fall into Mai's hand.

"Of course you can have them back. They're yours."

Mai looked down at the star chips in her hand then back at Joey.

"Really Joey?" she asked.

"Didn't you learn anything from this duel? You can't always keep your defenses up cause they'll just get between you and the people who are trying to be your friends. So can't you leave your shield down? Just this one time?"

The other Yugi nodded in agreement. Joey laughed and stretched.

"I'm such a sensitive guy."

Tristan chuckled. "Yeah, when you're not being a pain."

"Which is all the time." Tea added. She turned. "Right Son—guys!"

Everyone turned to see a still panting, double-over, sweat dropping Sonya leaning against the arena. She looked up and weakly smiled, her vision starting to cloud.

"Hey guys. What's—" she didn't finish. Her body gave out and she fell. The last thing she remembered was her name being called out and something firm but warm catching her as she fell.

When next Sonya woke up it was because of helicopter blades rotating nearby. She sat up and saw that she was in a tent and Tea was inside. She sat up as well and when she saw Sonya she beamed.

"You're up. That's great! You gave us quite a scare, especially Yugi. He was the one who carried you after you fainted."

Sonya raised her eyebrow at that.

"Really?"

Tea nodded.

"Oh yeah big time. He was worried so much we thought he was going to faint on us. By the way what was that?"

Sonya shrugged and began exiting the tent wanting to find out where the helicopter was located.

"It happens more than you think." She replied and exited before Tea could respond. The two met up with the group—all glad to see Sonya was up and well—and saw the copter a few meters in the air. It landed on the ground and the group waited for whoever owned it to come out.

The door slid open and Seto Kaiba jumped out, carrying a silver briefcase in his hand.

"What's Kaiba doing here?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like he means business." Tristan answered.

Sonya on the other hand smiled widely and the others were startled when she ran towards him.

"Seto!"

The gang went into shock when they saw Seto's eyes widen and then a small smile came onto his lips. When Sonya was close enough, Seto reached out and grabbed her into a hug. Sonya hugged him back, smiling all the way. After a few seconds they broke apart, smiling at each other. They heard a 'ahem' sound and both looked and saw Yugi coming up to them while the others had a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"I take it you two know each other?" Yugi asked with a grin on his face.

Sonya nodded. "We've known each other for years. We grew up at the same orphanage before Seto got adopted, but Seto made sure we kept in touch." She giggled.

"Though probably the reason he even bother was because I kept beating him at duel monsters."

"Sonya!" Seto growled but that made Sonya laugh harder.

"You beat Kaiba?" Joey said mouth agape.

"Yep. And, other than Yugi, has been the only one who has." Sonya explained, grinning.

"How come no one knows about this?" Tea asked.

Sonya shook her head. "We decided to keep it a secret."

She closed one of her eyes and placed her index finger to her lips.

"One of the many little ones we have." She said, chuckling.

Yugi looked little surprised at that and cleared his throat. "Are you two…dating?"

Both Sonya and Seto jumped. They looked at each other for a couple seconds before bursting out laughing.

"You got it all wrong Yugi. We're more like brother and sister than anything else but I am best friends with Seto's fiancé." Sonya said, suddenly her laughter stopped and a sad look came on her face.

Seto saw it instantly. "What's wrong?"

Sonya looked at Seto and met his eyes.

"Pegasus has Angel just like he has Mokuba." Sonya said pain seeping in her voice.

The gang saw Seto stiffened and knew that Angel was the fiancée that Sonya talked about. After a while he nodded.

"We cannot waste time then." Seto said beginning to walk away.

"Wait Kaiba." Yugi called out.

Seto stopped and turned to him. Yugi reached into his pocket and got out Seto's dueling deck.

"Here, I've been keeping it safe for you since that duel with the imposter."

Seto nodded and took the deck out of his hand.

"You have my thanks." Again he began walking away and again he was stopped.

"Wait, since we're all heading towards the castle why don't we stick together?" Yugi offered.

Seto snorted.

"No thanks unlike you I'm not here for fun and games. I'm here for my little brother and now…" Seto paused glancing at Sonya. "And now my fiancé as well. So have fun with your tournament." With that he began walking again.

Sonya began following him but she stopped when Joey ran passed her and went up the Seto, grabbing his coat's collar.

"Listen you, I understand you wanting to get your little brother and fiancé back but don't go thinking you're the only one with a noble cause. We all got something worth fighting for so if you want a piece of Pegasus get in line or deal with me. That's right hot shot, I'm not afraid of you."

Seto reached up and grabbed Joey's hand.

"Nice grip. Let me show you mine." Seto said, easily pull Joey's hand off of him and tossed him to the ground. Yugi ran up to and kneeled next to him.

"Joey you okay?" Yugi asked concerned.

"I'm alright Yug." Joey said, standing up.

"Do you really think your tournament is going to get in the way of me dueling Pegasus?" Seto said.

"Pegasus Segasus, you're dealing with me now." Joey said.

"Forget it. Go look for an opponent you can beat. An infant. Or a monkey." Seto replied.

"What'd you say?" Joey demanded.

"That monkey thing gets him every time." Tristan whispered to the others.

"I don't have time for your nonsense." Seto said, walking.

"Go ahead and run. Everyone knows your just a washed up has been." Joey taunted.

"Joey. Kaiba maybe a jerk but he's still consider a high ranking duelist all over the world." Yugi said nervously.

"Not anymore." Joey said, making Seto stop and turn to him.

"That's right tough guy. I bet ever since Yugi mopped the floor with ya, you can't even lay down a trap card without flinching." Joey taunted.

"Okay Joey let it go." Tristan said.

"This is really the wrong guy to pick a fight with." Tea said.

"What do you say money bags?" Joey asked, ignoring the others. "Care to prove me wrong?"

Seto turned fully around and smirked.

"On one condition. We play while using my newest dueling technology."

Seto set down his briefcase and opened it. He tossed a dueling disk to Joey and explained the instructions. After that the duel began.

"Blue Eyes, attack now!" Seto ordered. Blue Eyes used white lightning and destroyed Joey's Red Eyes. After that both duelist received their duel disk and Joey went on his knees and punched the ground.

"No, I lost." He said.

"That's right Joey stay on the ground like the dog I made you into." Seto said.

"Are you alright Joey?" Yugi asked. The gang ran to Joey's side.

"It seems that my dueling system has proven quite effective. It left him as a moping dog with its tail between his legs and that's how I'm going to leave Pegasus." Seto said.

"But this is Joey." Yugi whispered.

"Yeah you jerk. You had to take away his confidence with his dragon. Joey was just starting to believe in himself as a duelist." Tea said.

"That's right. Beating him doesn't give you the right to humiliate him." Yugi added.

"Be quiet Yugi, don't give him the satisfaction." Joey said.

"Do you honestly think if you were in Pegasus he'll be any less merciful with you than I was? I know that heart of the cards is a powerful philosophy and it works well for you but I need to duel my own way now and won't risk trying something new. Joey shouldn't either unless he likes the life of a dog."

"Please Kaiba; you know that's not true." Yugi said.

Seto looked up towards the castle.

"Yeah well that's the attitude you have to have to go against Maximillion Pegasus. You don't understand Yugi. This is the man who created duel monsters. He has every card made at his disposal—"

"Enough."

Startled all eyes turned to Sonya, who wore a serious expression.

"That's enough Seto, please." Sonya said, her face softening.

The gang thought Kaiba was going to chew Sonya out next but to their utter surprise he didn't. Instead he sighed but nodded.

"Let's go." Sonya said gently.

Again Seto nodded and Sonya went to his side, placing a hand on his arm.

"I hope you succeed in rescuing your brother and fiancé Kaiba." Yugi said.

Seto looked at the smaller boy. "I hope you succeed in your adventure as well but hope we don't meet up again before this is all over." With that Seto walked away.

Sonya glanced back at the gang.

"Are you going with him?" Yugi asked.

Sonya nodded and saw a look of disappointment on his face. She walked up to him and ruffled his hair. He protested and pulled back, blushing. Sonya chuckled.

"If you make it into the castle you'll see me again."

Yugi looked up, beaming.

"I'll make it into the castle Sonya, it's a promise."

Sonya smirked and managed to ruffle his spikes again before turning to follow Seto.

"It's a promise." She said, walking away.

**Oh my god well there it is. **

**Man this chapter was a lot longer than my other ones. **

**Oh and since Sonya left with Kaiba and it's basically in her point of view there's going to be a big jump. The next chapter is going to speed up to where Yugi and the others are at the castle. **

**Yes I know big time skip so please forgive me if anyone is upset. **

**Five chapters gets you the next chapter! So review review and review!**


	5. Face Off!

**Hey guys what's up! Nice of me to bring you a new chapter of my FanFiction. Nah just kidding.**

**Question: How did you get into Yu-Gi-Oh? **

**Here you go with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Chapter 5: Face Off

Sonya sighed as she made her way through Pegasus's castle. Soon after Sonya had left Yugi and the gang she and Seto had made it to the castle and Sonya had gained access inside.

Sadly though Seto didn't. Strangely though Seto didn't argue just told Sonya to go inside and he'll meet up with her later. She just as she was told, knowing that Seto had a plan and was now currently waiting for him.

Suddenly she felt a feeling tug at her gut and then drained of energy. Sonya fell to her knees panting.

_Someone used their Millennium Item, _Sonya thought.

After a few minutes on the ground while she gained back her strength she heard a voice.

"Sonya."

She looked up and saw Seto standing in front of her. She got up with a relieved grin on her face on stop when a thought came into her mind.

"Seto…?"

Seto gestured for her to follow him and began walking away. She followed and was led to entrance to the castle. They waited outside for a few minutes not speaking a word then they saw Yugi and the gang coming up the steps.

Yugi saw Sonya and started to wave but she shook her head and he put his hand down in confusion.

"I can't let you pass Yugi." Seto said.

"I won ten star chips so stand aside." Yugi said back.

"You may have enough to get qualified but I can't allow you to face Pegasus. You and I are going to have one final duel and the winner will enter the castle."

The gang got closer.

"Stand aside Kaiba." Yugi pressed.

"Not until you agree to duel me." Seto said.

"I'm not going to duel you when I already gained access to the castle." Yugi argued.

"Yugi."

Yugi turned his glaze to Sonya and was surprised by the pleading in her violet eyes.

"Yugi, just duel him. Seto isn't allowed to duel Pegasus unless he duels you first. Please it's the only chance we may get to rescue Mokuba." Sonya glanced at Seto.

"Seto's changed since he's last duel you Yugi. Now he has something to fight for and has passion and fire in his heart."

Yugi looked at her for a long time before sighing. Sonya felt a tug and then the other Yugi was with them with a familiar looking smirk.

"Alright. Kaiba you got yourself a duel."

Seto led them to the roof of the castle and while the other Yugi and Seto got prepared for the duel Sonya and the others standing by the sidelines.

"Hey Sonya? Aren't you supposed to be in the castle already since you have all the stars?" Joey asked as the rivals began to duel.

Sonya turned to him.

"Yeah I was staying in the castle till Seto found me and well, I just followed him. I can go back whenever I want to."

Joey left out a huff and crossed his arms.

"I don't how you can hang around him all the time. He's so self-centered!"

Sonya chuckled.

"Not true. He cares for Mokuba first off and then he cares for Angel, his fiancé, and then me, his childhood friend."

Joey rolled his eyes but let the subject dropped.

"Now shall we watch the duel?" Sonya asked.

Joey nodded and both turned to the duel.

"Seto are you crazy?" Sonya yelled as Seto stood on the ledge of the castle, taunting Yugi into attacking but threatening he'll fall if he did.

On Seto's side he had a melted three headed Blue Eyes though one head got reborn and had its normal attack power while on Yugi's side he had a swarm of Keribo (**I don't know how to spell the monster but you know what I'm talking about right? The cute adorable fur ball dual monster?)** and the Celtic Guardian.

Sonya felt a tug and turned to see Yugi and his spirit fighting over whether to attack or not.

_This isn't going to end well, _Sonya thought.

"Kaiba I never back away and I'm not starting now." The other Yugi said, gaining control. "Celtic Guardian attack."

Tea started running towards Yugi telling him to stop. Sonya ran after her and caught her before she got to him.

"Celtic Guardian STOP!" Sonya yelled at the same time Yugi took over yelling for the same monster to stop, falling to his knees.

Celtic Guardian heard the commands and slowed down before stopping, lowering his sword.

Yugi stayed on his knees and Sonya brought Tea with her to him and saw that he was panting, with a terrified look on his face.

"Couldn't do it huh?" Seto said calmly. "White Lightning attack."

The Blues Eyes did as it was told and the Celtic Guardian was destroyed.

Making Yugi lose the rest of his life points.

Seto got down from the ledge and Yugi started crying. The rest of the gang came to him and all stood in front of him.

"It's okay man." Joey said when he got to Yugi.

"I almost couldn't control it. The other presence inside me." Yugi whimpered. "He was willing to go all the way against Kaiba."

"Another presence?" Joey asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Tristan said.

"Like me, Yugi has sort of ancient spirit inside him. I think it has something to do with our Millennium items." Bakura explained.

"I'm so afraid of this spirit inside me." Yugi whispered. "So afraid that I'll never dual again."

Tea kneeled down so that she was at Yugi's level, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your grandpa but you did the right thing. You couldn't hurt another person even if it was to save him." Tea said.

Yugi looked up and their eyes met.

"He wouldn't want to be saved that way." Tea added.

"Then I guess he got what he wanted." Seto said, drawing their attention. "If he had done what needed to be done he would be entering the castle not me. He was too weak to follow through with his plan."

While he talked Sonya had been walking towards him and when he finished…she slapped him across the face.

Seto's eyes widened in shock and the others gasped at her action.

Sonya scowled at him.

"How dare you?!" she growled, causing the gang to stare at her in shock by her tone. "He may have lost the game but he showed you compassion by sparing your life. I know you're doing this for Mokuba and Angel but this was a horrible way to win. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HIM WEAK!"

Sonya yelled the last line and it was quiet for a long time.

Sonya broke the silence by turning back to Yugi who was still on his knees.

"And you! The spirit did what he did so you wouldn't lose your grandpa, you're his first priority. Think about that for awhile."

Sonya then handed five star chips to Seto and took hold of his arm gently.

"Let's go."

With that said, Sonya and Seto walked away.

**Warning: Another time skip but this time it's not a big one like last time. **

Sonya was walking towards the dual area when she bumped into something.

Or someone.

"Hey it's Sonya." She heard a voice and blinked.

She saw Yugi and the gang with Mai standing in front of her. The person who bumped into her was Yugi.

Sonya let out a small smile when she saw them.

"Hey. It's good to see that y'all are all here, especially you Yugi." She said.

Yugi's face turned a light shade of pink and Joey got to the front.

"So where were you headed just now. We're looking for Pegasus."

Sonya raised her eyebrow.

"I was headed towards the dual area because Pegasus is about to dual Seto."

Yugi blinked in surprise.

"Kaiba is already dueling Pegasus?"

Sonya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Ah yeah, I just said that. Follow me if you want."

Sonya began walking and the others followed. They continued to walk till they got to two doors. Sonya gestured towards the one on the left.

"Here you guys go this way."

"What about you? I thought you said you were going to watch too." Tea asked.

Sonya smirked.

"Oh I am. Just go through the doors and you'll see what I mean."

The group separated and Sonya walked into the right door while the gang went through the left.

On the other side of the left door was a hall but was also a balcony. The group turned and saw Sonya walking through the right door and was on a pathway where both sides are surrounded by nothing. Seto was on the pathway as well with his briefcase in hand.

Sonya walked up to where Seto was standing and placed her hand on his shoulder. Seto turned to her and Sonya offered a smile which Seto nodded to and both turned back to the other side of the pathway where another door was at.

The doors opened and Pegasus walked out with two of his goons by his side.

"Where's my brother?" Seto asked, straight to the point.

"What? No hello? How are you? I thought we were friends Kaiba-boy." Pegasus said walking out onto the pathway stopping a few feet away from Seto and Sonya. "And I haven't even hurt the boy. In fact you can have him back. Just beat me in a duel like we agree and I'll hand him over. One duel shouldn't be hard for the world's duel champ.

Sonya felt the tug of a Millennium item and glared at Pegasus.

"Now Kaiba it's not good to keep the suspense. Especially since we have an audience." Pegasus said turning towards the balcony where the gang was standing and Bandit Keith.

Seto turned and his eyes widened when he saw Yugi.

"Hey there Kaiba." Yugi said.

"Yugi? How can you be in here after I defeated you?" Seto asked before turning away with a small smirk. "I should have known you'll find a way."

"I hope you're ready Kaiba. I have been looking forward to this for quite some time." Pegasus said.

"Good." Seto said, opening his briefcase and tossing one of his duel disk at Pegasus.

Pegasus caught it in surprise and examined it while Seto talked.

"So you'll have no problem dueling with this." he said. "Well?"

"You want to duel me with your latest equipment? I don't even know how the device works." Pegasus messed with some more before rolling it. The goons chased after it and caught it.

"Cut the crap." Seto said.

"Ooh, Kaiba means business. Okay we'll settle it like business men. I'll agree to duel with your equipment if you agree to my request."

Sonya tightened her hold on Seto's shoulder, making him turn back to her for a second before glancing back at Pegasus.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing that'll change the game of course. I just want someone else to use the device for me." Pegasus said. "Don't worry the rules to the game won't change at all."

"So why the request? Why not fight your own battle for once?" Seto questioned.

Pegasus clapped twice.

"Show Kaiba the lad who will play as my substitute at my request."

The doors behind Pegasus opened and Mokuba stood behind it in chains that were held by another goon.

"Mokuba." Seto called out. When Mokuba didn't reply Seto said, "It's me."

Sonya tightened her grip again and brought her hand down to grasp Seto's hand, which he automatically squeezed.

The goon brought Mokuba forward and Pegasus began speaking.

"I'm sorry that he doesn't seem like himself but I find people much easier with I make an extraction of sorts."

Seto was shaking in anger.

"You monster!" he said.

Pegasus chuckled.

"Now now Kaiba-boy." He said holding out a card and it show Mokuba's face. "Insults will get you nowhere in trying to get your brother's soul back."

Seto looked at him in shock.

Pegasus still chuckling said, "I told you your brother was perfectly safe and he is but for how long he remains that way is up to you."

Seto gritted his teeth.

"Beat me in a duel as promised but fail and not only will his soul remain bondage but yours will as well." Pegasus said. "You'll just have to beat me."

"Beat you? I'll crush you." Seto said clenching the fist that Sonya wasn't holding.

"So it's settled. We'll use your device but the boy will control it for me." Pegasus said while one of his goons handed the duel disk to Mokuba.

"Wait Pegasus." Seto said.

"What's the matter Kaiba-boy? It was your idea. Using your own equipment will give you quite the advantage." Pegasus said with a smirk.

Seto stayed quiet for a few moments and Sonya knew what he was thinking.

He couldn't fight his own brother.

"He's been through enough already." Seto whispered. "Okay Pegasus you win we won't use it." Seto said louder so they could hear.

Seto straightened.

"We'll duel on your terms. Just keep my brother out of this."

"Find then, take him away." Pegasus said and the goon led Mokuba out.

"You creep." Seto said.

Pegasus turned to him.

"Watch yourself Kaiba. You're in my world now." He said snapping his fingers.

Suddenly the pathway split apart and back away from each other. Looking up Sonya saw a duel area coming down and stopped right in front of her and Seto and Pegasus.

Pegasus stepped up to his side of the area and Seto turned to Sonya.

"Don't worry. I'll win back Mokuba." Seto said to her.

Sonya gave him a small smile and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Just be careful." She said.

Seto nodded and returned the hand squeeze before letting go and stepping up to his side of the area.

"Ready Kaiba?" Pegasus asked.

Seto stayed quiet and pulled out his deck.

"Kaiba listen!" Yugi called out. "You have to believe in heart of the cards it's the only way to free Mokuba."

Seto glanced up at him.

"Keep out of this. I'm fighting this duel my own way." He countered.

"Don't forget it takes more than a strong monster and strategy to win this. That Millennium Eye Pegasus has changes everything." Yugi called back.

Seto looked at him for a few moments before turning to the front.

"Yugi you're a good duelist but I don't need your help. It's my battle to fight now. And I will win." Seto said placing down his deck onto the area.

"Time to duel!" Seto and Pegasus said in union.

_And so it begins, _Sonya thought.

**Yay! I'm done with this one. **

**Happy moment!**

**Lol XD**

**I'm not going to update till I get at least five reviews.**

**See ya!**


	6. Champion vs Creator

**Hey I'm back with the next chapter!**

**Anyway here's this chapter's question.**

**Question: Who's your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh character?**

**Here's also the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Champion vs. Creator

Sonya watched the duel with growing anxiously. She knew Pegasus was just messing with Seto and the fact that he used his Millennium Eye to read Seto's moves.

Sonya gritted her teeth as it continued.

Pegasus had met Sonya before the duel and warned her that if she interfered the duel will be over and he'll take Seto's soul.

So Sonya had her hands tied.

Sonya felt the tug and power drain every time Pegasus used his Millennium Eye and now it was hard for her to stand up straight and keep her breathing calm.

Once Seto played his Dark Clown she knew it was over. Pegasus attacked the Dark Clown and since Seto couldn't play anymore monsters…

He lost.

Sonya felt a thought enter her mind and gasped.

"So Kaiba-boy you lost which means you lost the only change of rescuing your brother." Pegasus said. "You let him down. I shall spare you from living in this world without him."

Pegasus pulled out a blank dueling card and that made Sonya begin to run towards Seto.

"It's your final resting place for your soul Kaiba." Pegasus said his Millennium Eye began glowing.

Sonya felt another surge of strength go from her and she stumbled.

"SETO!" Sonya yelled, reaching out to him but she just grabbed onto a soulless shell that was Seto's body.

"Ah the brother's Kaiba. One in each hand." Pegasus said holding two soul filled cards. He placed them back into his coat. "Take away that empty shell."

"You BASTARD!" Sonya yelled, startling everyone present.

Everyone was even more shock by the hatred in the tear filled violet eyes.

"First you take Mokuba away then Angel and now you took away Seto!" Sonya said still yelling.

She was going to run across the area to get to Pegasus but two goons showed up and grabbed her as she lunged.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled struggling, tears pouring down her cheeks. "YOU TOOK AWAY THE VERY LAST THING IN THIS WORLD I CARED ABOUT!"

The goons started dragging her away and she kept struggling but the many times Pegasus used his Eye worn her out to much.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS PEGASUS!" Sonya was able to yell before they managed to get her out of the area room, shutting the doors.

One day.

One day Sonya had waited to duel Pegasus.

The day was for the tournament.

Yugi fought Mai and Yugi won.

Sonya was happy that by the end of the duel Yugi had found peace with his spirit.

Sonya had talked to Mai after the duel and she seemed fine with the losing to Yugi. She was glad to have helped Yugi snapped back to his usual self though she was sad a little that she had come so close.

But she didn't let it get her down for long.

The next duel was between Joey and Bandit Keith.

Keith had let it slip that he had took Joey's entrée card after Joey had won. Keith had tried to get Pegasus into handing over the money but the floor beneath Keith vanished and no one knows where he is now.

That day had ended and the next one arrived.

The day Sonya dueled Pegasus.

Sonya walked through the halls of the castle, heading towards the duel area where she'll duel Pegasus for the soul of her loved ones.

When she came to the two separate doors to the area she saw Yugi and the gang standing there.

"Yugi? What are you—?"

"What do you think we're doing? We're here to support ya." Joey answered.

"Yeah we want to be there for your fight with Pegasus." Tea added.

Sonya sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Fine but if Pegasus chooses to blabber something that's not any of his business. Wait until after the duel for me to explain."

The gang looked at her confused but nodded.

Sonya proceeded to the area when Yugi called her back.

"Sonya."

She turned and saw it was just them two in the hall.

"Yes?"

Yugi had a light blush on his cheeks but didn't hesitate.

"Be careful okay?"

Sonya looked at him for a few moments before chuckling. She went up to him and ruffled his spikes.

"Don't worry Yugi. I'll beat him. He has everything that matters most to me. I won't let him win."

Yugi let a smile come on his face before running pass the left door and onto the balcony.

Sonya stood in the hallway for a few seconds and, taking a deep breath before exhaling, walked past the right door onto the area.

Pegasus was already there waiting on his side of the area. When he saw Sonya he immediately smirked.

"Well, look who's here. My I have wanted to duel you as much as I had Kaiba. I hope you won't let me down like he did."

Sonya gritted her teeth and stepped up to her side of the area.

"Shut up and let's duel." Sonya snapped grabbing her deck out of her belt.

She felt sadness coming off her deck and paused.

She lifted it to her face and closed her eyes.

After a few moments she opened her eyes again and placed her deck down. The sadness no longer was radiating off her deck.

Only determination.

"Are you ready now Sonya-girl? Are you done with talking to your deck?" Pegasus asked, smirking.

Sonya smirked back.

"Yes and I must say they are more than ready to defeat you in this duel." She replied no longer feeling the anger inside her.

No it'll just make her cards sad again.

"Talking to her deck?" Joey asked.

Sonya looked up at the balcony and raised her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture before turning back to Pegasus.

"Now Pegasus shall we start the duel?" Sonya said.

Pegasus smirked. "Yes."

"Let's duel!" Sonya and Pegasus said in union.

When the duel started a few minutes in Sonya felt the Millennium Eye read her cards.

But that was the last time.

"I see you're still trying to get inside my mind even though you know it won't work a second time." Sonya said placing Jerry Beans Man onto the field in attack mode.

Sonya saw Pegasus grit his teeth and couldn't help put on an innocent smile on her face.

"Yes. Your powers have increased quite a lot though me not being able to use my item doesn't matter in this subject." Pegasus replied placing a face down card onto the field.

"Having the Millennium items only affect you once isn't a power." Sonya said placing her own face down card onto the field before looking Pegasus straight in the eye.

"It's a gift."

Pegasus waved his hand as if swatting at a fly.

"Oh and I suppose you being able to read a person's mind to know their strategy is a gift as well?"

Sonya felt the shocked looks on the gang's faces but chose to ignore it. Instead she smirked.

"Yes that's exactly what it is. A gift. I didn't choose to have it and I don't use in duels like some people do."

When Sonya's Jerry Beans Man got eliminated she flinched.

"Feel the pain of your monsters eh Sonya girl?" Pegasus taunted.

Sonya glanced at him.

"Yes and that attack was quite painful. Your monster is also pleased with himself for being the one to inflict damage." Sonya replied steadily.

"How many freaky weird powers do you got Sonya?!" Joey yelled leaning over the railing on the balcony.

Sonya looked up at him and grinned.

"I told you before the duel that if Pegasus decides to blabber things that have nothing to do with him I'll explain later."

"She did say that, you know." Tristan said making Joey turn on him in anger.

"Well yeah but I didn't expect things to be this weird." Joey said.

Yugi met Sonya's eyes for a second before Sonya winked and turned back to her duel.

"Now St. Joan attack Pegasus and wipe out the rest of his life points!" Sonya called out.

St. Joan lifted her sword up and ran up to Zera the Mant, which got its attack points down, and slash it in half making Pegasus lose the rest of his life points.

Sonya won the duel.

Sonya let out a sigh before straightening up and pointing a finger at Pegasus.

"Now Pegasus I won and you own me one request."

Pegasus raised one eyebrow.

"Yes of course you do Sonya girl and what might that be?"

"Cut the crap Pegasus. I want back what's most important to me. Give me back Angel and the Kaiba brothers." Sonya said feeling Yugi and the gang come up to stand behind her.

Pegasus however had other things in mind.

"No can do Sonya girl. I can only give you back two souls for your win so who will it be?"

Sonya clenched her fist but then felt someone put their hand on hers. She turned and saw Yugi standing next to her with a serious look on his face.

"Go ahead Sonya and pick two. I promise when I face Pegasus in my own duel I'll ask for the third one with my Grandpa, okay?" he said gently.

Sonya unclenched her fist and sighed but nodded. She turned back to Pegasus.

"Give Angel and Mokuba's soul back to their bodies and bring them to me. That is my request." She said firmly.

Pegasus nodded and took out two cards from his coat and the door behind him opened. Two soulless bodies emerged from the entrance.

Mokuba and Angel.

"As you wish Sonya girl I shall return their souls back to their bodies as promised." Pegasus said and his Millennium Eye began glowing.

When it dimmed down again Sonya saw the life return to Mokuba's and Angel's eyes. They both blinked and glance at each other in confusion. Sonya felt as if a weight had dropped from her shoulders and she smiled in relief.

"Angel, Mokuba!" she called out.

They both turned and their eyes light up when they saw Sonya. Sonya quickly jumped on top of the area and ran. Mokuba and Angel followed her lead and they met in the middle. Angel threw her arms over Sonya while Mokuba hugged her around the waist. Sonya felt Angel's tears on her shoulder and pulled back to wipe them off her cheeks with her thumbs.

"I'm glad you guys are okay." Sonya whispered to relieve to speak louder.

"Yes that's all nice and all but can you please get off my area Queen of Games."

Everyone turned to Pegasus in confusion.

"Queen of Games?" Sonya said her eyebrows drawn down.

"Yes this was an official match and you did compete in the tournament and won a duel against me so I'm giving you the title of being Queen of Games in the entire world." Pegasus explained while making a shooing gesture to get the three off his area.

Once they did he waved his hand.

"Tomorrow will start the tournament again so I suggest you all get your rest." Pegasus said then left.

"Wow Sonya you not only rescued me and Mokuba you also became Queen of Games!" Angel said hopping in place while somehow keeping her hold on Sonya.

Sonya rolled her eyes but a smile came on her face. She turned to the gang and saw Joey and Tristan's open mouthed expression. She smirked.

"What? You never laid eyes on a world top model before?" Sonya said.

Angel paused in her hopping and frowned, though it looked more like a pout, at the two guys.

"Who are they Sonya? Fans?" she asked innocently.

Sonya chuckled. "Guys meet Angel, world class top model and also Seto Kaiba's fiancé. Angel meet Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. They're here for the tournament."

Angel let go of Sonya and walked straight up to Yugi, getting right in his face.

"Hey your that boy I saw dueling Seto back at Kaiba Corp. and you won." She said.

Yugi leaned away from Angel and chuckled nervously.

"Yep, that'll be me."

Angel smiled in satisfaction and straightened.

"So which ones are in the tournament?"

Both Yugi and Joey told her it was just them two and Angel surprised them by squealing.

She went back to Sonya and grabbed her hands.

"Do you know what this means Sonya?" Angel said excitedly.

Sonya raised her eyebrow in question and shared a bewildered expression with Mokuba.

"No Angel what does it mean?" she asked gently and patiently.

Angel clasped her hands in one of her hands and used the other to point back at Joey and Yugi.

"It means one of those boys will be your king!" Angel squealed.

It was silent for a few moments then Sonya bursted out laughing. She continued to laugh for a few moments before calming down enough to talk.

"That's true in a way Angel but only you would point that fact out." Sonya said still chuckling.

Angel beamed then suddenly turned on the two still shocked boys with a serious expression and scary aura.

"Whoever wins the duel between you guys and becomes King better not do anything that will hurt Sonya or I will personally make that person's life a living hell!"

Sonya chuckled and tugged on Angel's hand, making the blue eyed girl immediately go back to her perky self.

"Come on and let's head over to my room. They kinda found out my secrets Angel so I got to explain it to them."

Angel pouted. "Ah Sonya you let them find out? Now I have to tell them about me to."

Sonya sighed.

"Well now you do because you just blurted out that you do have secrets." Sonya took both Mokuba's hand and Angel's hand in each of hers then made her way towards the door.

She glanced back at the not moving gang and smirked.

"You guys coming or not?"

**Finally! I'm done!**

**Man that took forever!**

**Hope to see you soon!**


	7. Battle of Friends

**Hey yeah I'm back! With another chapter!**

**Now here's this chapter's question.**

**Question: if you can duel one character from Yu-Gi-Oh which one would it be?**

**Now for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its hot characters. Lol**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 7: Battle of Friends

Sonya led the gang through the halls until they got to her room. Letting go of Angel's hand, Sonya took out her key and opened the door.

Once everyone was in and settled Sonya closed the door and sat at the side of her bed, facing everyone.

Sonya rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Where to start. Well how about I tell you first that I was born like this. Not a mutation or an experiment gone wrong so get the ridiculous ideas out of your head."

Joey and Tristan immediately blushed and looked away so Sonya knew who had those thoughts.

"And it's not just me. Angel has similar gifts and some exactly like mine." Sonya continued.

Yugi, who was also one the bed but at the foot of it, leaned back on it and looked up at Sonya.

"So can you tell us the details to your gift?" he asked.

Sonya shrugged.

"I can tell you what I know about them."

Yugi nodded and smiled expectantly.

"Well first off I do have the ability to read people's minds but just strategy's. For games, politics, day to day strategies but I don't know what's on people's direct mind unless it has something to do with a strategy of some kind. And I can't control it either they just come to my head."

"Oh so you don't know what I'm thinking right now?" Joey said tautly and Sonya smirked.

"Oh I can't but Angel can." Sonya replied and Angel giggled from her spot of a deck chair.

Joey blushed red and started rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Ah never mind then." he said before going quiet.

"Right then, Angel can read minds like I just said but only what's directly on your mind. Also any type of strategy she can't read it." Sonya explained.

"Ah you guys kinda contradict each other?" Yugi asked and Sonya nodded.

She reached down and ruffled his spikes making him blush.

"Aren't you smart? But yes you're right. And if we make skin contact we can read each other's minds quite easily. She can read strategies and I can read minds directly." Sonya added.

"Well that takes care of that part." Angel said waving her hand. "Sonya tell them our power about the Millennium items!"

Sonya chuckled. "Yes well the Millennium items can work their magic on us just like everyone else but it can only work once."

"That must come very handy." Yugi said sighing.

Sonya shrugged. "It does have advantages."

"But wait if it can only work once how come Angel was able to get her soul?" Tea asked.

Sonya smirked. "Ah yes that's the twist of things. The only way it works twice is if the Millennium item is undoing something that affected us. That's how Angel was able to get her soul back. Also though the real down side is that every time a Millennium item is used it comes from our energy."

There was a shocked pause then Yugi broke the silence.

"You get your energy drain? What's that mean?" he asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like. You remember after the duel with Panik I fainted?"

The gang nodded and Sonya continued.

"Well I fainted because Yugi or should I say his spirit used his Millennium item to do a powerful spell afterward." Sonya explained.

"Sounds dangerous." Joey said.

Sonya shrugged.

"You get used to it. Though it does suck, when Angel and I are together the drain is split in half." Sonya said.

"But doesn't that make you guys some type of sacrifice?" Yugi said concerned.

Angel answered that one.

"If we minded having our energy drain do you think we would still be here? No, no we wouldn't we'll be as far away from this place and you guys as possible." She said.

"Well why don't you mind?" Tea asked.

Angel rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, you guys are our friends. We don't like the fact that Pegasus drains our energy when he uses his item but hey what can you do. It'll drain no matter how far away we are." She replied.

It was again quiet for a few moments then surprisingly Bakura was the one to break the silence.

"Well that's interesting." Bakura said in his usual soft voice.

"Yes quite. Now as for our last gift." Sonya paused for a second before continuing.

"Angel and I how the ability to communicate and feel the emotions of Duel monsters." Sonya announced.

Yugi quickly sat up and look at Sonya in awe.

"Is that true? You can really do that?" Yugi asked excitedly.

Sonya nodded and held out her hand to him.

"Give me one of your duel monster cards." Sonya said simply.

Yugi reached into his belt and pulled out his duel deck. He shuffled through his deck for a few moments before taking out a card and handing it to Sonya.

"The Dark Magician eh? I should have known you'll pick this card." Sonya said taking the card out of Yugi's hand.

Sonya closed her eyes and concentrated. For a few moments it was silent then Sonya opened her eyes again and smiled.

"He is very loyal to you and will always fight by your side if you let him." Sonya said to Yugi while handing the card back to Yugi.

Yugi took it and smiled at the card before placing it back in his deck and placed the deck back in his belt.

"Angel also has that ability and since we have the same gifts it's easier to keep sane because we know how the other feels. Not being able to control your mind reading ability and having to feel the emotions and pain of duel monsters can make you get a little crazy." Sonya said softly but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Sounds horrible." Joey said crossing his arms.

Tea punched him in the arm and he protested.

Sonya just smile.

"Well sometimes it is but other times it's the best thing in the world." Sonya said.

It was night time and Yugi and the gang all went back to their rooms leaving Sonya, Angel and Mokuba behind.

The three laid in Sonya's bed, Mokuba in the middle and Angel and Sonya on the edges. It was quiet the first few minutes but Angel broke the silence.

"Hey Sonya?"

Sonya turned her head towards Angel, Mokuba asleep between them.

"Yeah?"

Angel fidgeted and then sighed.

"Um I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile since I got my soul back but—"

"You want to know where Seto is." Sonya interrupted.

Angel nodded and it was Sonya's turn to sigh.

"He still hasn't got his soul back. Pegasus only allowed me to pick two souls and I chose yours and Mokuba's." Sonya said simply.

Angel bit her lip.

"Don't worry. Yugi said when he duels Pegasus he'll ask for Seto's soul back along with his grandpa's."

Angel's eyes widened.

"Pegasus has his grandpa's soul too? That's terrible."

Sonya nodded.

"Yes but I'm not worried. Yugi is a good dueler so I believe he'll defeat Pegasus."

Angel grinned.

"Only if he defeats Joey." She said.

Sonya chuckled and closed her eyes.

"That will be revealed tomorrow I guess."

The next morning Sonya and Angel got up out of bed, making sure Mokuba was still asleep, and went to the duel arena.

Once there they saw Yugi standing in front of the double doors that led to the arena.

"Feeling nervous, Yugi?" Sonya said walking up to him.

Yugi jumped and looked up at her startled. When he saw her he relaxed with a sigh.

"Yeah I guess. I mean, I am facing my best friend after all and if I lose I won't be able to get my Grandpa back." Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head.

Sonya shook her head with a smirk.

"Then don't lose." Before he can reply Sonya bent down and gave Yugi a quick peck on the cheek. Yugi's face turned the reddish shade of red Sonya has ever seen making her chuckle with a smirk.

"A good luck charm." She said ruffling Yugi's hair before gently pushing towards the doors. "Now go win that match."

Yugi's face was still inhuman red but he nodded and walked through the double doors.

When the doors closed Sonya laughed out loud.

"He's so fun to tease. Teenage boys sure are easy." Sonya said turning back to Angel then pause when she saw her friend had a shocked blushing face.

Sonya raised her eyebrow. "What? Is it something he's thinking?"

Angel straightened up and quickly shook her head side to side. Too quickly.

"N-no it was nothing." Angel stuttered.

Sonya scowled and was about to say something but Angel grabbed a piece of her shirt and pulled her towards the other door that led to the balcony.

"Come on we don't want to miss the duel." Angel said beaming.

Sonya frowned. She knew that Angel had grabbed her shirt instead of her arm because that would mean they could read each other's mind. So Angel didn't want Sonya to know something now.

The duel began like any other duel would—well except this one was between two best friends and a lot more than just a title was at stake.

Throughout the first part of the duel Yugi had a few good turns. But Joey himself came up with a few good counter attacks as well.

Then Joey really turned the table when he combined his Red Eyes Black Dragon with Yugi's Summon Skull.

Sonya let out a whistle when the Black Skull Dragon appeared.

"That's a nice card." She said.

Tea turned to her.

"Don't you feel upset that they have to go through this?" she asked angrily.

Sonya raised her eyebrow.

"No why would I? They are dueling and fighting their best why would I be upset?" Sonya replied.

Tea remained quiet after that.

"Book of Secret Arts!" Yugi said.

The spell activated on Yugi's Dark Magician making its attack power raise by 300. Yugi made it attack, wiping out Joey's Black Skull Dragon.

Joey banded Yugi's Dark Magician and drew out the Time Wizard.

The clock staff spun until it landed on the time wrap. Making his Baby Dragon into a Thousand Dragon and Yugi's Dark Magician into an old man.

Sonya looked at the scene before and smirked knowing the outcome.

Joey attack with his dragon but it was block by the Dark Magician.

"What?" Joey said surprised. "How you do that while it was still my turn?"

"With magic." Yugi replied. "A magic so powerful it took my Dark Magician a thousand years to learn it."

"Say what?" Joey said.

"The time wrap did age my Dark Magician but it made him stronger not weaker. And with age comes great wisdom." Yugi explained. The Dark Magician transformed and a new monster was on the field. "A thousand years of wisdom that transformed him into the Dark Sage. He allows me to draw a magic card everyone of turns and everyone of yours. And the card I choose to counter was Mokeu the Magical Mist. With its enchanted rain on the field your dragon's beam was neutralized before it reached my mage."

Everyone except Sonya was shocked to say the least.

"Now I'll draw a magic card since it's my turn." Yugi said drawing a card from his deck. He looked at the card then at Joey with tears in his eyes.

"You have fought a great duel my friend and this is the hardest move I've ever had to make." Yugi closed his eyes and the tears poured down his cheeks before opening them again. "But this ends now."

Joey gasped, his face shocked.

"I play Monster Reborn bring back the Black Skull Dragon from the graveyard." Yugi said. The monster came out onto the field and Joey slumped down tears also in his eyes.

"It's over." Joey whispered but then he suddenly straightened and had a grin on his face.

"Yugi. Go for it. It's cool." Joey said raising his fist close to his chest.

"Alright." Yugi said. "Black Skull Dragon attack!"

The monster attacked and destroyed Joey's Thousand Dragon and the rest of his life points.

"Well even though one of had to lose I'm also glad one of us got to win." Joey said to Yugi with the rest of the gang and Sonya and Angel standing by. Joey took out his entre card and held it out. "Here you go Yugi. It's yours now. You can take it and get 3 million dollars as prize money."

Yugi look surprised but then pushed the card away gently.

"No Joey." Yugi said. "You should keep it your sister needs that money."

"Yug." Joey said.

"I didn't enter this to get rich Joey." Yugi continued. "I came here to rescue my Grandpa and the now Kaiba. Please use this money for Serenity."

"Really?" Joey said, his shoulders starting to shake.

"What do you say Joey?" Yugi asked with a smile on his face.

They all looked at Joey and realized he was crying. Joey held up the card to try to hide his face.

"Yugi. When I lost the duel I lost all hope of saving my sister, but now, Yugi thank you." Joey said. "Now go on and take down Pegasus."

Yugi nodded then took on a serious look.

**Okay for now I'm done. **

**Five reviews gets you the next chapter to the series.**

**So if you want more review!**


	8. Match of the Millennium

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Question: What character are you like the most?**

**So there it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

Chapter 8: Match of the Millennium

The next morning Sonya and Angel once again woke up and went to the duel arena. When they got to the entrance they saw Yugi standing in front of the double doors except this time it wasn't Yugi per say.

"Well if it isn't the spirit of the Millennium puzzle." Sonya said with a smirk.

He looked up startled before relaxing when seeing them.

"Sonya, Angel." The spirit said calmly.

Angel went up to him and got uncomfortably close to his face with a scowl.

"So you're the person who's going to rescue Seto?" Angel asked.

The spirit looked awkward from Angel being so close and leaned away.

"Yes I'll rescue him and my Grandfather." He replied.

Angel suddenly took on a mischievous smirk and that made him sweat drop.

"You know, if you don't win not only win you not be able to get them back but—" Angel pointed behind her at Sonya with the smirk widening.

"You also won't be able to be Sonya's king!" Angel explained.

The spirit's face immediately turn red and Sonya face-palmed. Walking up to Angel, Sonya grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"That's the last thing that's on his mind now Angel. His first priority is to rescue his grandpa and Seto which I may add should be yours as well since he's your fiancé." Sonya said pulling Angel by her side.

Angel let a pout come onto her face.

"But that's not what he was think—"

"Shall we go in?" the spirit interrupted his face getting redder by the second.

Sonya looked back and forth between the two with her with her eyebrows raise but then shrugged.

"Fine by me. Let's go." She said.

The three walked in and they saw the rest of the gang there.

"Surprise." Tea said.

"We're here to cheer you on man." Joey said.

While they talked Angel got Sonya's attention when she turned to her she spoke.

"How come the others can't tell the difference between Yugi and the spirit? They have the same direct look but they still look different." Angel said confused.

Sonya shrugged and watched as the spirit left the balcony and went to the duel arena.

"I really don't know Angel. But maybe it's a good thing."

Angel's eyebrows furrowed down.

"Why would that—"

The double doors opened and it revealed Pegasus.

Sonya let out a sigh then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let the duel for souls begin."

"Oh!" Sonya said, suddenly straightened.

The others looked at her in surprise. The duel wasn't going in the spirits favor since Pegasus read his mind every time he drew a card. Tristan had left a while ago and Bakura left soon after. Sonya had been worried because she knew Bakura's spirit had taken over again but she couldn't stop him from leaving.

"Was wrong Sonya?" Angel asked concerned.

Sonya grinned at her, putting her friend at ease.

"It's nothing I just had a very interesting thought come to me." she replied.

Joey raised his eyebrow.

"One of your mind reading things?" he said.

Sonya nodded and looked back at the duel.

"Things shall be interesting from here." She said.

Pegasus told his toon mermaid to attack a Magical Hat to get rid of the Dark Magician in the hats. It did and smoke covered the arena for a few moments before clearing. Sonya felt a slight drain of energy but it was not as bad since Angel was with her.

"The Dark Magician has performed his last trick." Pegasus said.

"Maybe or maybe you're losing your touch." A different voice not the spirits called out. "Maybe you read the wrong mind Pegasus."

The smoke cleared all the way revealing Yugi in the spirits place.

"One that doesn't know where the Dark Magician hides." He said. "Or your mind reading power isn't as all seeing as you think."

"Now let's see how well your Millennium Eye matches up to my Millennium Puzzle." Yugi said.

Throughout the next few turns of the duel Yugi and the spirit switch controlled of the body. And it did work for awhile.

But that's a thing it only worked for awhile.

Sonya had another thought come to her and she broke into a run.

"Where're you going?" Joey called out but Sonya ignored him.

She ran quickly and made her way to the arena. She burst through the doors and Yugi looked back at her surprised.

"Sonya? What—" Yugi asked.

Sonya ran to his side and Pegasus spoke.

"We shall finish this match in the shadow realms Yugi." He said.

Shadows began to surround them and Sonya fell to her knees suddenly breathing heavily and sweat on her forehead.

"Sonya!" Yugi said turning to her.

Sonya quickly shook her head and glared up at Pegasus.

"I'm fine Yugi. Just getting a little energy drained that's all." Sonya said.

The shadows grew until it surrounded them. Once it was over Sonya felt a little better and forced herself to stand up. Yugi still had a concerned expression but she focused on Pegasus.

"Taking us into the shadow realm is a cruel trick Pegasus. You can never fight fair can you?" Sonya said with hatred.

Pegasus shrugged.

"Can't do anything about it now Sonya-girl so let's continue with the duel." He said.

"Yugi!" Sonya said gripping his shoulders as he nearly collapsed after switching with the spirit.

He was panting heavily, his eyes wide. He reached for the deck with a shakily hand and drew a card. Shaking he placed it down on the field.

"Pegasus." Yugi said in a strained voice. "I place one card face down. For my last move I play the Feral Imp in defense mode."

Pegasus attacked with his monster and the Feral Imp got destroyed. Sonya saw they were going to switch but before they could Yugi started to fall. Sonya quickly grabbed him and they fell to the floor.

"Spirit you must defeat Pegasus." Yugi whispered before he went unconscious.

Sonya felt his presence all together disappear and gasped.

"No Yugi. You can't be gone! Wake up!" Sonya said, shaking him.

"Face it Yugi's gone. His soul couldn't take the strain of this duel." Pegasus said.

Sonya hadn't realized she was crying until a hand brushed her tears away. She looked up and met the eyes of the spirit of the puzzle. His eyes were filled with sadness and anger.

He helped her get up from their spot on the ground before facing Pegasus.

"You use such underhanded tactics to overwhelm Yugi's mind. You will pay for what you did." The spirit said.

Pegasus chuckled. "So I'm guessing from this emotional outburst and you can't accept the fact that you failed in yourself appointed duty to protect you little dueling prodigy. Whoever you are perhaps Yugi would've been better without your interference."

"Be silent." The spirit said. "For what you have done I'll show you no mercy."

"Then let the game continue." Pegasus said.

Sonya placed her hand on the spirits shoulder. Startled he turned to her.

"Do not give up hope. Yugi's sacrifice will not be in vain." Sonya said. "Yugi's friends are always with him."

The spirits eyes widened in realization. He nodded at Sonya and drew his next card. Sonya felt the slight drain of energy from Pegasus using his Eye. But then it suddenly stopped.

Sonya felt the spirits of Yugi's friends around her and smile.

"You lost your mind reading powers ability."

"Don't forget I still got one more card." The spirit said picking up the card Yugi had placed. "The card that took the last of Yugi's strength to play. Now it's time to find out what it is. Dark Magic Ritual. Now behold the Magician of Black Chaos."

"No not him." Pegasus cried.

"You may have succeeded in putting Yugi out of commission but his final and courageous act stage the summoning of the greatest magician of all duel monsters." The spirit said. "All with the Magician of Black Chaos I will avenge my fallen friend. Face Pegasus you're through. No card in your deck can save you now. Yugi's last act of courage will finish you."

"Attack Black Magician with chaos scepter blast!" the spirit yelled.

The Magician attack and it destroy Pegasus's monster and the rest of his life points.

"Oh nooooo." Pegasus yelled.

Yugi stood in front of Sonya now and he stared straight at Pegasus.

"Pegasus you're finished. We won." He said.

The shadows around them started to fade.

"Yugi!"

"Sonya!"

Sonya and Yugi heard and both turned to say the gang and Angel running towards them. Angel tackled Sonya in a hug and the others stopped in front of Yugi.

"Yeah Yugi won!" the gang said happily.

"Wait this isn't over." Sonya said, gaining everyone's attention.

"You're right Pegasus still needs to hold up his part of the deal." Joey said.

They all turned and saw Pegasus was gone.

"Why am I not surprise." Joey said.

"Let's go find him." Tristan said.

"But we can't just leave Mokuba and Bakura alone." Tea said.

"Hello! Up here." A voice called out.

They turned and saw Bakura on the balcony awake and waving at them.

"Hey Bakura you okay?" Tristan asked.

Bakura paused with a confused expression.

"Yeah I am?"

"Well if you are can you stay?" Joey said.

"Sure I guess." Bakura answered back.

"Okay then let's go find Pegasus." Joey said.

"Wait!"

They turned and saw Sonya with her arms crossed.

"Pegasus will keep his word. That's why he's gone now. He's going to give the souls back." Sonya said.

"Well I still want to look for him just in case." Joey said.

Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Find we'll go." Sonya said.

"Wait."

Now they all turned to Angel.

"What Angel?" Sonya asked.

Angel was grinning from ear to ear from some reason Sonya didn't know and took a step away from her. Angel pointed at Yugi her grin widening.

"Yugi do you think you can transform into with your spirit real quick it won't be long." Angel said sweetly with her hands clasped in front of her.

A little too sweetly in Sonya's opinion.

Yugi looked at her confused.

"Well I guess that'll be fine but why?" Yugi asked.

Angel shook her head.

"It has to wait till he comes out." Angel said innocently.

Now Sonya was really suspicious.

"Angel what are you planning?" She asked.

Angel turned her sweet smile on her.

"You'll see." She replied.

Yugi still looked confused but of course everyone was. But still Yugi nodded and not a second later the spirit was in front of them also with a confused look on his face.

"What is it Angel?" he asked.

Angel just beamed and went over to him and got behind him.

"Well since you did win the duel and all you are now King of Games right?" Angel asked.

The spirit blushed and Sonya face-palmed.

"Angel really? Now?" she asked.

Angel pouted at her.

"What? I just want to make sure the new King greets his new Queen." She said.

"Yeah well both of us are here so there we greeted each other." Sonya said crossing her arms over her chest.

Angel shook her head.

"No no no! You have to do it the right way!" Angel persisted.

Sonya scowled.

"And please tell how might that be?" she asked.

Angel giggled and grabbed the spirit in the back.

"By a kiss of course!" she yelled pushing the spirit towards Sonya.

The spirit had stumbled and lost his balanced crashing into Sonya making them both fall to the ground.

Next thing Sonya knew she was on the ground with the spirit on top of her and—

Their lips connected.

Purple eyes met purple eyes in shock neither one moving. After a few moments they both got over their shock and moved apart.

The spirit face was tomato red when he quickly stood up then proceeded to help Sonya up. Everyone's face except Angel's—whose was beaming—was shocked. The spirit quickly said his goodbyes and Yugi stood with them with a shock face as well.

"Angel." Sonya growled at her friend. "That was uncalled for and completely unnecessary!"

Angel pouted.

"It was not! You two are King and Queen now so act like it besides I know at least one of you enjoyed it." Angel whined.

Sonya sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't ever do that again. Now let's find Pegasus."

They all ran towards a tower where they heard a scream. Once they entered they saw a bodyguard carrying Pegasus down the stairs.

"What happened to Pegasus?" Yugi asked the other bodyguard.

"That is none of your business." He said.

"But he promised to free the souls he took. He promised." Yugi said.

"That isn't my department." The bodyguard said walking away.

"Who or what could have down that to him." Tristan said.

"I don't know but let's check the tower." Yugi said.

They entered the room and it had a portrait of a beautiful woman of one of its walls.

"Wow whoever this girl was she sure is pretty." Joey said.

"What's this?" Tea said picking up a book and flipping through it. A card fell out and Yugi picked it up.

He lifted it and it was a picture of the same girl in the picture.

"This girls everywhere." Tea said. "'Darley Cecilia, at last I found a way to restore you to this world. It involves the Kaiba Corporation and an ancient magic called the Millennium items.'"

"This could be it why he set up the tournament and went after Yugi." Tea said.

"And find out who this girl is." Yugi said.

Tea continued to read from the diary explaining that the girl was the women Pegasus loved and he wanted to learn a way to bring her back. He came to Egypt and met a man that gave him the Millennium Eye.

Once done it was quiet then Yugi straightened.

"Hey look two soul cards. And they're all black." He said.

"Pegasus must've freed them." Joey said.

"Let's find out." Tea said and the gang ran out.

Yugi stayed behind and did Sonya.

"I hope they're okay." Yugi whispered.

Sonya rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I told you that he freed them but nope you didn't listen." Sonya said.

Yugi turned to her and nodded.

"Come on let's go." He said.

They made it to the stairs and were about to descend them when a vertex blocked them. Out of it a man wearing a white robe and scarf with a band wrapped around his head. Something gleam and both realized it was a millennium item. The guy opened his eyes and looked up at them.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

The man's eyes widened for a second before turning blank and started coming up the stairs towards them. Sonya pulled Yugi back up the stairs with her as the man came closer. The man pulled off his Millennium item and pointed towards Yugi.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Yugi asked backing away with Sonya but they got cornered by the wall.

The man got close enough where the Millennium item went and touch his forehead. Sonya reached out to stop but when she touched the item her mind fell out of her body.

Sonya realized she was in Yugi's mind when she saw that she was in a hallway and there were two rooms on each side. She also realized that she wasn't alone.

She glared at the man with her.

"Yeah thanks a lot. What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

The man looked at her in one glance then ignored her. He reached out to the door that Sonya knew was the spirits room.

"Hey wait don't—"

To late the man opened the door and saw the spirit inside.

"It's alright." The spirit said. "You may enter my chamber if that's what you desire but I must warn you trend cautiously. I will allow no harm to come to the boy whose vessel I share." The spirit said with a smirk. "Your presence here intrigues me."

The man entered the room and looked around.

"I don't know how you entered my mind explain yourself before you trespass further." The spirit said still smirking. "I demand an explanation for your intrusion."

"I seek a criminal who has the power of a Millennium item. It's been five millenniums since those items were created. Their magical energies were trap by a brave pharaoh. Combine these seven Millennium items are powerful enough to conquer the world. Hence many evil men set the gather all items for themselves." The man said with an Egyptian accent. "It is my heritage to guard the Millennium items and in charge to punish the thief who stole Pegasus's Millennium Eye."

"And you accuse me of being that criminal?" the spirit said.

"You have already taken refuge in the body of another that does not go well. If you are not the criminal then you have nothing to fear from my search." The man replied calmly.

"Guilty till proven innocent. An ancient concept to this modern age." The spirit said. "However I have nothing to hide since I'm not your criminal."

"Then grant me passage to your unconscious mind." The man said.

"Fine. I'll open the door for you." The spirit said snapping his fingers. "You may search them to your heart's content."

The room suddenly changed into a massive staircase maze. Stairs went in every direction. Up, down, and sideways.

Sonya let out a whistle and entered the room.

"Wow spirit your mind sure is a complicated one." She said standing next to the man.

The spirit looked at her surprised.

"Sonya what are—?"

Sonya interrupted and pointed at the man beside her.

"When this guy here placed the Millennium item on Yugi's head I reached out and touched it so now I'm here." Sonya said.

The spirit nodded before turning back to the man.

"And now I will leave you to your exploration." He said and disappeared.

"Why do you keep following me?" the man asked Sonya after awhile of traveling through the spirit's mind.

Sonya scowled.

"I'm here to make sure you don't hurt the spirit and the spirit doesn't hurt you. I saved ya a bunch of times from the traps in here. So you should be a little more grateful."

The man stayed quiet and they stopped at what seemed like the thousandth door they checked.

"Maybe I should go first." Sonya offered.

The man shook his head and opened the door. When nothing happened the man continued to walk in with Sonya behind him. Suddenly the floor beneath the man caved in and as he began to fall Sonya quickly grabbed his wrist keeping him from falling into the abyss below.

"Damn it." Sonya said from her spot on the floor. "I don't think I can pull you up without help."

"I don't know why the spirit of my puzzle is doing this to you but I can't let him hurt you." A voice said.

Sonya felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see Yugi kneeling next to her. She let a smirk come on her face.

"Well don't you have the best timing" She said.

"I seek only the truth." The man said the three of them now out of the room and in a hallway. "But my pathway is block."

"It's strange alright but I don't think the spirit's doing this on purpose. I think there are some memories hidden even from him." Yugi said. "I sure wish I knew what they were."

Suddenly a door appeared before them and it glowed. Opening by itself.

"The door it opens for you." The man said to Yugi.

The three went inside and saw a hall of stone tablets with pictures of monsters on them.

"What is all this." Yugi asked as they walked. "What are these stone tablets?"

"Five thousand years ago Egyptian pharaohs played a game with great and terrible power. These shadow games were played with real magic and real monsters but those games erupted into a force that threatened to destroy the world. Until a brave pharaoh locked the magic away sealing the monsters in stone tablets but how could your other personality have knowledge of this ancient history." The man said. "And why do I suddenly sense here in his unconscious mind a magic that the world hasn't known over five millennium."

"They look just like the monsters we duel with in duel monsters." Yugi said touching one of the stone tablets.

Suddenly a bright light shone and the three had to cover their eyes with their arms.

"Look out." The man said. "A new threat appears."

When they light dimmed they saw the Dark Magician towering over them and he pointed his staff at them.

"He's getting ready to strike." The man said. "He's another mental defense against any intruders. The magician intends to destroy us all. Unless we stop him then we'll never leave this chamber."

Sonya thought of an idea and tapped Yugi's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey he's your monster so stop him." she said.

Yugi blinked at her. There was a blue light that surrounded them and the two saw the man getting ready to summon a monster from a tablet.

"Wait stop." Yugi said.

"Why should I?" the man asked.

Sonya rolled her eyes and grabbed Yugi.

"Oh for crying out loud." She pulled Yugi till they were in front of the Dark Magician.

"Dark Magician we mean no harm." Sonya said something suddenly came over her and her next words surprised her. "You recognized us don't you? You recognize your own Queen don't you? And your master? Stand aside and let us pass we will not reveal what your King has hidden."

The Dark Magician placed his staff back at his side and he began glowing brightly that they had to cover their eyes again. Sonya blinked and realized she was back in Pegasus's castle. She let go of the Millennium item and backed away. The man took back his item and placed it around his neck again.

"I apologize for my rude intrusion. I did not realize you were the chosen one." The man said. "The ancient predictions have finally been fulfilled."

The man turned around. "Instead of finding the thief I found the most worthy, one fated to unlock all the magic, but back to Pegasus's Millennium Eye is the first sign that evil once again walks the earth bringing madness in its wake like ancient times chaos once more threatens to destroy the world and only he who solved the Millennium Puzzle can save it." The man started down the stairs.

"What do you mean? Is there anything else you can tell me about?" Yugi asked.

The man stopped and turned to Yugi. "Take great care. Be on your guard. For whoever that thief is who stole the Millennium item he will also come seeking yours."

"Wow that's almost too scary to think about. But if a guy like you couldn't find him how am I suppose to?" Yugi asked then noticed the man walking away. "Wait don't go I got a lot more questions."

The man turned into and light at the end of the staircase.

"Who are you?" Yugi called.

"My name is Shadi and I am certain we'll meet again another day but until then stay true to your destiny. Remember the fate of the world rest of your shoulders." The man said before disappearing.

"Wow that guy is…interesting." Sonya said.

Yugi turned to her.

"Yeah but I wish he had answered my question." He said.

Sonya then ruffled his spikes and smirk.

"Yeah but didn't you hear him? You're the chosen one." She said in mocking awe.

Yugi laughed nervously. "Yeah but I really think I want to be if the world depends on me." Yugi paused for a second then turned to Sonya with a serious expression.

"Hey Sonya?"

Sonya smirked and patted his spikes. "Yes?"

"Why did you say the things you did to the Dark Magician about being his Queen?" he asked.

Sonya froze her smirk slipping off her face. She pulled her hand back from Yugi's spikes and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah I honestly don't know. It's just sometimes I say things that don't make any sense like I talking as a different person. Other times I get visions and every time I do get them it's always in the same place. Egypt." Sonya said.

Yugi looked at her for a few moments before smiling.

"Well whatever it is we'll find out sooner or later right?" he said.

Sonya let a smile come on her face.

"Right."

**Man I'm finally done!**

**That was really long.**

**Okay maybe not well yeah it is!**

**This chapter has four pages added then my usual chapters**

**Be grateful!**

**Nah just kidding but please review.**

**See ya!**


	9. Ties of Friendship

**Hey I'm back!**

**What's up?!**

**No question for this chapter soo…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 9: Ties of Friendship

Sonya and Yugi ran to where the others were at and saw Mokuba with Bakura.

"Hey Mokuba. You woke up?" Sonya asked.

Mokuba crossed his arms and pouted.

"Yeah. Why didn't you wake me up? I wanted to see the duel to you know?" he said.

Sonya chuckled. "Sorry. But Yugi did win."

Mokuba automatically beamed and turned to Yugi.

"You won? That means that Pegasus will set my brother free right?" he asked eagerly.

"Yep he's probably already awake." Joey said.

"Yugi. Joey." They turned and saw Korkane—Pegasus's head guard—standing behind them. "Due to his illness Mr. Pegasus will be unable to attend."

"If you ask me it's just a lame excuse to not pay all the prizes." Joey sneered.

"All prizes are still to be awarded." Korkane said. "Yugi has already received his agreed reward of free souls but." Korkane walked up to Yugi and held out a card that looked like it had an angel on it. "There's also this. It's a card called the Ties of Friendship. It's the only one of its kind painted by Pegasus himself. I was instructed to deliver it to Yugi Muto."

Yugi took the card and held it up.

"You are now officially King of Games." Korkane said. He reached into his jacket and took out an envelope and held it out. "In here is a check for the prize money."

"It's all yours Joey." Yugi said. "Just like I promised."

Joey nodded and took the envelope. "You're the best."

"Now. We'll like for you all to leave." Korkane said walking away.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled hours later when they were all in the front of the castle. "Big brother! Where are you?!"

"The castle is huge. Kaiba can be almost anywhere." Yugi said.

Just then the front doors opened and behind it stood none other than Seto Kaiba.

"It's him." Mokuba said and ran to Seto throwing his arms around his waist. The rest of the gang ran up as well and stood a few feet back.

"You're here!" Mokuba said crying.

Seto wrapped his arms around Mokuba and smiled.

"It's alright." He said. Seto pushed Mokuba away far enough so that he can kneel in front of him.

"Seto I didn't know what happened to you but I never stop thinking of you big brother." Mokuba said bringing out his necklace that contained a picture of a younger Seto in it.

"I know." Seto said also bringing out his necklace that contained a picture of a younger Mokuba in it. "I would've risked anything to save you Mokuba."

"They told me you risked a lot." Mokuba said. "Now we're together again Seto."

"So what do you say little brother." Seto said. "Ready for me to take you back home where we both belong?"

"You bet!" Mokuba replied.

Seto stood up and Sonya and Angel walked forward.

"You okay?" Seto asked Angel.

Angel went up and wrapped her arms around her neck with tears in her eyes.

"I'm just glad you're safe." She whispered.

"So am I." he replied and smile at Sonya who smiled back.

"All of us are together again." she said.

Seto nodded and broke away from Angel.

"Yugi our last match doesn't count. One day we'll meet again on a duel arena and one of us will walk away with pride." Seto said.

Yugi nodded smiling.

"Come on guys let's leave my copter is waiting." Seto said to Sonya, Angel and Mokuba.

"Alright." Mokuba said as they began walking away.

Sonya paused and turned back to the group.

"See you around?" Yugi asked.

Sonya smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You'll see me around." With that she left to catch up with the others.

Not two days later Sonya met with Yugi and the gang at Kaiba Land. She had been walking through the duel arenas when she saw Mokuba talking to Yugi and the others. Curious she went up and stood by Mokuba's side.

"Well look at what we have here." She said with her usual smirk.

The others turned to her and their faces light up.

"Hey Sonya do you think you can help us out—" Joey started.

"Don't go asking her when I say no!" Mokuba said.

That made Sonya raise her eyebrow.  
>"What's going on here?" she asked.<p>

Mokuba sighed. "They want to use a duel arena but all of ours are booked for the next three months."

Sonya chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Come on just let them do it. We own them from saving Seto." She said.

Mokuba blushed. "Fine."

"Alright!" a little blond girl with pigtails and a teddy bear said coming to the front.

Sonya looked at her for a moment then blink.

"Rebecca?" she asked.

The girl turned to her and smiled brightly at Sonya.

"Sonya! How've you been?" Rebecca said rushing up to Sonya and standing in front of her.

"You know this girl." Joey said dumbfounded.

Sonya nodded.

"Yeah we met before and we would duel once in awhile. I was the one who taught her the basics." Sonya explained.

"Yep and to this day Sonya's the only one who has ever beaten me." Rebecca said proudly. "Plus she's a bigger legend than I am since she started at the age of five and I started at seven."

Rebecca turned to Sonya. "So now you're the queen of games right? Wow you're an even bigger legend now then you were then." she said eagerly.

Sonya—not liking all the attention she was getting from the eight year old—cleared her throat.  
>"Ah didn't you want to duel?"<p>

Throughout the duel Sonya felt herself getting exhausted and not because a Millennium item was being used just—that's Rebecca's specialty.

"Man that girl can drive a person nuts. Hey Sonya how'd you put up with her long enough to teach her the basics of dueling?" Joey asked.

"It took a lot of patience and Angel can be like that sometimes so I guess I was used to it." Sonya replied.

Sonya had found out that the reason that Rebecca had wanted to duel was because she says that Yugi's grandfather had stolen her Blue Eyes and wanted it back. Sonya knew that Seto had torn that card in half and was not replay able so that was a problem. They found out also that Rebecca was Professor Hopkins's granddaughter and well things connected from there. Yugi's grandfather had met Professor's Hopkins at a trip to Egypt and they discovered that ancient Egyptians played games similar to duel monsters but on more dangerous terms. Professor Hopkins's discovery got shot down as a fantasy but he continued his work and invite Yugi's grandpa to help him. He did and they went to Egypt again where they got stuck in a tomb for a few days they weren't found. They had duel for the last remaining water.

"I surrender." Yugi said. "The games over."

"You mean I win?" Rebecca said.

"Yes you win." Yugi replied.

Sonya smirked and went towards Yugi's side while both of the duelists came down.

"I won now give me the Blue Eyes." Rebecca said to Yugi's grandpa holding out her hand.

Sonya had come to Yugi and smirking she picked up the top card on his deck. When Sonya looked back at him he had a blush on his cheeks.

"You know you can't fool me Yugi. I know every move you were going to make yet you didn't make them." Sonya said placing the card back on the deck then turning to Yugi with a grin. "But I also know why you didn't so you did a good job."

"Rebecca behave yourself." A voice said and everyone turned to see an elderly man in a suit walk out.

"Grandpa!"

"Arthur. Arthur is that really you." Yugi's grandpa asked.

"It's been a long time." Arthur replied.

"Far too long."

"I hope my granddaughter didn't cause too much trouble can you forgive her." Arthur said walking passed the gang and towards Yugi and Sonya. Arthur gave Sonya a quick greeting which she immediately replied to with a smile.

"For what?" Rebecca asked.

"Rebecca do you know Yugi was the actual winner of the duel." Arthur said.

"No grandpa I won." Rebecca said running to her grandpa.

"Yugi you're just like your grandfather a very generous young man and a fine duelist." Arthur said going to Yugi's deck and picking up the top card. Arthur smiled.

"I knew it." Arthur said then turned to Rebecca. "Rebecca have a look at this card."  
>When Rebecca saw it she gasped.<p>

"It's a card called Soul Release and had Yugi played this card in the final turn you would have been defeated for certain." Arthur said as the others came and stood around him. "With Soul Release Yugi could have released up to five cards from his graveyard or yours do you realize what that means? Your Shadow Ghoul monster's attack power would have instantly dropped and Yugi's Dark Magician would have been able to attack."

"Ah you mean Yugi never really had to surrender." Rebecca said. "Then why?"

Yugi looked embarrassed.

"Don't you see?" Arthur said. "Yugi wanted to show you that there was more to dueling then just winning and losing. He wanted you to see the way of the heart of the cards. When me and Solemon got trapped in the tomb he also surrender. Giving me the last bit of water we had. Shortly after our crew made an opening and rescued us. But you see Solemon saved me. And I may have sacrificed the monsters to bring Shadow Ghoul to its ultimate power but I never forget to honor those sacrifices. All monsters in that deck are just as important as the Shadow Ghoul and I felt such respect and gratitude that I gave him my Blue Eyes."

"Yeah and he showed his respects by ripping it." Rebecca said.

"It was damaged Arthur. Forgive me." Solemon said.

"That doesn't matter Solemon what matters is that you kept it as a symbol of our friendship." Arthur said. "Now do you understand Rebecca? Duel monsters can form bonds of friendship because the cards are about the heart."

"My heart?" she asked.

"The heart of every duelist and the heart of the cards that's what Yugi was trying to show you." Arthur said with a smile.

Rebecca guiltily turned to Yugi.

"Yugi I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay Rebecca" Yugi said.

"You mean you forgive me?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Sure and here take this card." Yugi said holding out the Ties of Friendship card.

"The Ties of Friendship?" she asked.

"Yes and I want you to have it." Yugi said.

"Thank you Yugi." She said.

Everyone was smiling and silent then Arthur broke it.

"Say Solemon it's been ages since you and I have duel." He said teasingly.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Solemon said teasingly back.

"Alright!" Joey said. "This I got to see dueling grandpas!"

They all laugh and Sonya ruffled both Rebecca and Yugi's hair.

"You did good. Both of you." She said smiling.

Yugi blushed and Rebecca beamed.

"Mokuba what happened." Angel called out to a crying Mokuba.

Mokuba threw his arms around her.

"Seto! And Sonya! They're trapped!" he yelled.

Angel saw Sonya and Seto's body in capsules. Neither moving.

"What happened?" Angel asked gripping Mokuba's shoulders.

"Those guys that Brother fired did something to his virtual duel world and when he went to fix it he got trapped. They tried to keep me there but I escaped. I found Sonya and she said she knew it was going to happen so she told me before she went in to find you then go get Yugi and the others." Mokuba said.

Angel nodded and started to pull him towards the front.

"Do you know where Yugi lives." She asked hurriedly.

Mokuba nodded.

Thankfully the whole gang was in the shop so when Angel and Mokuba bursted through the doors soaking wet they were grateful.

They were sitting in Yugi's living room with towels around their shoulders and explained everything.

"Hey where's Sonya though?" Yugi asked.

"She went after him in the game. She knew it was going to happen so she told me to go find you guys after she went." Mokuba said.

"You mean she's stuck in that thing too." Joey asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"You must help."

After they agree to help Mokuba led them to the lab where other pods were at. Yugi, Joey and Mokuba went into the world and Tea, Angel and Tristan stayed behind.

**Major time skip. Sorry but it had to be done.**

"Sonya!"

Startled Sonya turned and saw Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Mokuba running towards her. Illru a fairy was in front of them and floated to the girl next to Sonya.

Sonya smirked.

"So you finally came?" she asked.

"Of course we came we're here to rescue you and Kaiba." Joey said.

Sonya rolled her eyes.

"You guys are dumb. I was the one who sent Illru here to find you guys and guide you here." Sonya said and then turned to the girl next to her who looked exactly like Mokuba.

"This is Adina. I found her and I convinced her to wait till you guys got here before leaving. Her fairy will lead us out of here." Sonya said.

"Please to meet you." Adina said in a happy tone. "Illru will guide us now."

The fairy did and they were running when they got to the end and saw the Gate Guardian blocking their path.

"Guess we'll have to think of something." Joey said.

Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Just combine powers bakas." She said.

Yugi and Joey grinned at each other then summoned the Black Skull Dragon together and destroyed the Gate Guardian.

"That's amazing." Adina said. "You're all so brave much like the heroes of legend."

"Ah it was nothing." Joey said.

Voices and light were coming from the end of the cave and they saw it was a bunch of villagers.

"My Lady we've been worried." An elderly lady said. "Oh and I see you made some new friends."

"These people are heroes they saved me and are very brave. As thanks I'll like to invite you to the palace." Adina said.

They went to the palace where the others found out she was a princess and currently eating in the dining room. They found out that Seto was being used as a sacrifice to bring back the Mystical Dragon and that this kingdom still needed to put up theirs. The castle to which Seto was being held in was in the sky and no duel monster can fly up there because there was a barrier surrounding it. They found out that Adina had offered herself as the sacrifice for her own kingdom but she explained that there was an prophesy of which heroes would come and together they will destroy the Mystical Dragon.

"Are you saying that's us?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Adina said nodding. "On your shoulders rest the fate of our kingdom."

They agreed since they had to go and get Seto anyway.

"To properly prepare you we will adorned you in the manner of our greatest heroes." Adina said with a smile.

A chest full of clothes and changing rooms later everyone was dressed in different outfits.

"A girl can get use to this." Mai said in her female warrior outfit. "How'd you look Yugi?"

Yugi turned around in a warrior's outfit. "Well I feel a little silly."

"You think you look silly? I think you look great." Mai said.

"If you say so." Yugi replied. "You know Mai Kaiba Corp. redesign the game so you come be putting yourself in danger."

"Yugi did you check me out." Mai said putting her hands on her hips. "I look way to good to be sitting at home."

"Yeah yeah don't talk about your looks again Mai." Sonya said walking out from behind her curtain dress also in a female warrior outfit like Mai.

Yugi turned towards Sonya and immediately looked away.

Sonya saw it and brought her arms up.

"What? Does it look that bad on me?" she asked.

"Oh Sonya you're so funny." Mai said chuckling. "Yugi's looking away because he likes it not because he hates it. See he's blushing."

Sonya raised her eyebrow and turned to the still looking away Yugi.

"Do you like it Yugi?" she asked.

Sonya—now focusing noticed that Yugi's face was indeed red and had gotten redder when she asked her question—smirked.

"I see you blushing Yugi so I'll take that as your answer." She said laughing.

"Hey what's taking Joey so long?" Mai asked looking at the curtain that Joey was behind.

"Back here." Joey said his head coming out from behind the curtain. "And back here is where I'm staying."

"Oh don't be such a wimp." Mai said.

The curtain was pulled back and showed Joey wearing what looked like a cave man outfit.

"I'm wearing a bathroom rug Mai." Joey said.

Lightning struck and everyone jumped in surprise.

"Whoa a storm came out of nowhere." Mai said.

"Something ain't right here." Joey said.

"I got a real bad feeling about this guys." Yugi said.

They went on to the balcony and met up with Mokuba and Adina. Sonya looked at the two and caught both their eyes. She raised her eyebrow in question but they just shook their heads.

"Hey look a castle. Floating in the sky." Yugi said.

"Never mind the castle look at all those duel monsters." Mai said.

"Looks like they come to get their offering." Joey said.

They fought but Adina was still taken and the monsters disappeared.

"Oh no what have I done. They took Mokuba." Mokuba falling to his knees said. "Mokuba's gone."

"Mokuba? What? You're not Mokuba?" Joey said.

Mokuba turned and they saw it wasn't Mokuba but Adina instead.

"So then they got Mokuba?" Mai asked.

"Yes it was him. He wanted to go." Adina said. "It's all my fault he was so brave and I was scared. Don't you see? I was the one who was to be offered not Mokuba. Please you must save him."

"But how do we reach the dark castle." Joey said.

Yugi walked to the edge of the balcony and spotted something.

"Hey look guys. Over there. Ancient ruins." Yugi said.

"What do you see Yug." Joey asked.

"They must have been uncovered by the storm." Yugi said.

"It's the symbol of the legendry flying machine." Adina said.

"Wow so that's where you ancient hero hide it." Yugi said.

"But even if its buried under there it must be a fossil by now." Joey said. "How can we restore it?"

"I don't know but it's our only chance of saving the Kaiba brothers." Yugi said. "Let's go down there and check it out."

"Yugi its hopeless there's no way a plane this old will be able to fly." Joey said as they stood on the ruins.

"Hmm well let's see what can turn back time Joey." Sonya said.

He looked clueless.

"Don't you get it? You have the card." Mai said.

Realization appeared and he drew out the Time Wizard.

"But if it lands on the skulls it'll take our life points." Joey said.

"We got to risk it." Yugi said.

Mai nodded.

"Well here goes nothing." Joey said. "Go Time Wizard take this plane a thousand years back Time Warp."

The Time Wizard spun its staff and the ground around them began glowing.

"I think it's working Joey." Yugi said.

"The ruins. They're rebuilding themselves." Joey said.

"No Joey. Time is." Yugi said.

After a few moments the glowing and shaking stopped and the ruins looked brand new again.

"Ah it didn't work." Joey said right before the ground started shaking again.

"I think you spoke to soon Joey." Yugi said.

The ground cracked opened and light seeped through. The ground beneath them caved in and they all fell yelling.

**Okay I'm done for now.**

**Five reviews get's you the next chapter so yeah REVIEW!**

**Lol See ya!**


	10. Legendary Heroes

**Wow it's almost done.**

**I think this will be the last chapter.**

**Or maybe not I don't know I'll have to type it out to see.**

**Anyway here's this chapters question.**

**Question: What Yu-Gi-Oh pairing do you like?**

**And now disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sheesh! **

**Oh by the way. I'll finally be calling Yami by his name.**

**When Sonya had left duelist kingdom she had heard 'the spirit' say his name was Yami to Yugi.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 10: Legendary Heroes

A giant machine bird lifted in the sky carrying Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Sonya on it.

"Wow, we're flying." Joey said looking around in amazement.

"You did it." Mai yelled excitedly grabbing Joey.

"Get off of me!" Joey yelled, blushing.

Beneath them they heard the crowd of the kingdom below them. The four ran to the railing and Yugi waved down to them.

They show the small fairy Illru come flying to them.

"I guess this means you want to come with us?" asked Yugi as Illru flew around him.

Illru nodded.

"Well then let's go." he said and the four turned towards the castle.

Sonya looked towards the front of the bird where the head was and smirked.

"Hey Joey you want to drive?" she said pointing.

Joey looked and quickly began running.

"I'm driving! I called it." Once he got there he grabbed the wheel and spun it making the wheels turn.

As they got closer they saw a giant horde of flying monsters waiting.

"Here they come." Joey said, tightening his grip on the wheel.

"And I couldn't be more ready." Mai replied. "Go Harpy Lady!"

"Go Fierce Knight!"

"Go Dark Magician!"

"Go Soul of Purity and Light!"

As the monsters fought Sonya and the others felt the machine shake by bombs. Yugi fell as one of them stuck and the monster came flying at him.

"Yugi!" Sonya ran knowing the Dark Magician wouldn't make it in time and blocked Yugi.

Illru was suddenly in front of her but the monster jerked her away reaching out a clawed hand towards Sonya.

Dark Magician attacked the monster, destroying it.

Sonya quickly turned to Yugi and helped him up.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi yelled, stopping the monsters from attacking.

Once done Sonya handed a injured Illru to Yugi with an sad expression.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked holding back tears that were already appearing.

Illru just let out a small giggle before closing her eyes and disappearing.

"No, she just turned into dust." Yugi said clenching his fist he stood up. "I have had enough!"

A beam of light engulfed Yugi before Yami stood in front of Sonya.

"Alright Joey charge ahead!" Yami said with a determined tone.

They passed through a magical barrier then got hit by a fire monster which set the machine in flames.

"Ah nuts we've been hit." Joey said.

The fire caused a part of the wing to explode making a piece fly right towards them.

"Abandon ship!" Joey yelled.

Yami grabbed Sonya by the waist, startling her and summon a monster.

"Winged Guardian of the Fortress."

Just in time the machine began to collapse and they all made their escape on the dragon.

"Quick thinking Yug." Joey said relieved.

The ship exploded and while they were riding on the dragon. The non-flying monsters were being carried by Mai's Harpy Ladies.

"Kaiba here we come." Joey said.

After entering a forest filled with bug monsters, which Yami defeated, they entered a dark cavern and walked till they discovered a what looked like a portal on the ceiling.

As they got closer a beam of white light came shooting out of it and suddenly a Blue Eyes White Dragon's head stuck out of it.

"A Blue Eyes!" Yami said in surprise.

Then Seto and Mokuba came down and landed on the floor in front of them.

"Kaiba, Mokuba. It great to see you we've been worried." Joey said.

Seto smirked.

"Well you just look like an overgrown monkey in that outfit." he replied back.

"Overgrown monkey!" Joey said angrily. "That's the thanks I get for trying to help-"

His voice was cut off by an evil sounding laughter coming from behind Seto and Mokuba.

"Congratulation players. You made it to the final level." the voice said as another portal began opening up.

Seto turned to the voice with a smirk. "Correction, you slime ball we've beaten the game."

"Oh is that what you think, Seto Kaiba?" the voice said.

"That's right I escaped the lava pool so the Mythic Dragon wasn't summoned. That means this game is over." Seto explained angrily.

More laughter.

"It'll be game over alright." a different voice said. "But not us."

Suddenly the scene changed into a computer scene.

"No way. They reprogrammed the system." Seto said. "Summoning the Mythic Dragon themselves."

A giant dragon appeared before them with five different heads of the elements.

"Hold on everyone. We defeat it together or together we'll fall." Yami said.

"Ah man, I have had it with this virtual reality stuff." Joey said.

Sonya sent a scowl his way.

"Joey we can defeat it and will."

Joey looked at her with a doubtful expression.

"If you say so."

"Oh suck it up. There's only one way to defeat it." Seto said.

"I agree." Yami said.

"Let's go!" all five duelers said.

"I'll start us off by summoning my Harpy Ladies." Mai said.

When the three sisters came out they were destroyed.

"What happened?" Mai said surprised.

The voices laughed.

"Just a little more reprogramming. Its called a seal where only dragon type monsters are allowed to fight." the voice explained.

Seto chuckled then laughed loudly.

"You dare challenge me to a battle of dragons?" he said. "You five should know better than that. I call the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
>"Only dragons huh?" Joey said. "Go Red Eyes!"<p>

"Harpy's Pet Dragon!" Mai called.

"Red Eyes White Dragon!" Sonya called. **(Her prize card she got from defeating Pegasus, only one of it's kind like the Ties of Friendship.)**

"And I summon Curse of Dragon!" Yami called.

"Attack!" all dueler commanded.

All dragons obeyed but the attacks got canceled out.

"So they did but one of your team mates doesn't have a dragon to attack or defend." the voice said. "Isn't that right Mokuba?"

"Wait, he wouldn't." Seto said.

Laughter. Then the middle dragon attacked.

"NO!" Seto and Sonya yelled at the same time.

"Block it Red Eyes!" Joey commanded.

The Dragon obeyed and took the attack instead of Mokuba, destroying it.

"Joey made his dragon take the hit but that means…" Mai said.

Joey's life points went out and he collapsed to one knee trembling.

"No Joey." Mai said running and kneeling by Joey, Yami doing the same.

"Yugi I'm done for." Joey said to Yami already starting to turn to dust.

"Don't say that!" Yami said.

"Stay with us please." Mai pleaded.

"You can't go." Mokuba said.

Joey replied by giving them a thumbs up and smile before disappearing completely.

"He's left us." Mai said. Suddenly she stood looking with angry and tears in her eyes.

"You creeps! What kind of sick twisted game you turn this into?!"

"Game?" the voice said laughing. "This ended being a game long ago."  
>"We need a new tactic." Seto said gritting his teeth.<p>

"Yes." Yami said standing up from his kneeling position. "With our dragons alone we won't win this. But I think I know how we can."  
>"What do you mean?" Seto asked.<p>

"As strong as the Mythic Dragon might be there is one creature who can beat it."

"Huh?" all but Sonya said.

Sonya looked at Yami with concern.

"It could be dangerous." She said.

He turned to her with a determined expression.

"It's a risk we must take."

Sonya stared at Yami for a few moments before sighing. Then she abruptly got her smirk back.

"Then allow me to bestow my king with a good luck charm." she said before kissing Yami on the cheek like she did at duelist kingdom.

Yami's face swiftly turned a pink shade before clearing his throat and turned away.

"Black Luster Soldier, I summon you!" Yami called. "By scarifying Gaia the Fierce Knight and my Curse of Dragon."

A beam of light shone and the monster appeared but the seal of no non-dragon types weighed it down.

"Haha Your Black Luster Soldier is not a dragon therefore it cannot attack." a voice said.

"But on the other hand we can still attack him" another voice said.

"No you can't my Pet Dragon will stop you!" Mai said making her dragon attack.

Sadly the powerful dragon wasn't powerful enough and got destroyed causing the rest of Mai's life points to go down.

Mai collapsed in pain and Yami and Sonya kneeled at her side.

"Yugi, it looks like I'm not going to be around to see how this all plays out." Mai said before turning to Sonya. "I really enjoyed our time Sonya but I'm sorry. It's all up to you guys now."

Then she was gone.

Yami and Sonya stood up on shaky legs both clenching their fists.

"We will avenge you Mai and Joey as well." Sonya said through gritted teeth.

"Now Kaiba this may be our one chance we have to work as a team." Yami said.

"No way." Seto said. "You don't even know what you're doing."

"You just have to trust me Kaiba."

"I don't have to do anything. I can win this battle in my own way."

"You'll win nothing." the voice said. "You've already lost two members now we'll make a third."

The middle head dragon began to attack.

"Kaiba call your Ultimate Dragon!" Yami yelled.

"Silence!" Seto said.

The blast got closer. Sonya ran and so did Mokuba.

"Seto its got your dragon he's attacking its-" Mokuba and Sonya started screaming after they pushed Seto out of the way and got hit by the blast directly.

"NOO!" Yami and Seto yelled both hearing the other two's piercing cries.

Both Sonya and Mokuba's life points dropped to zero and Seto caught Mokuba while Yami caught Sonya.

"Seto…" Mokuba whispered before disappearing.

"Sonya?!" Yami yelled.

Sonya just did a sad smirk before letting out a sigh and closing her violet eyes and then also disappearing.

**No time skip this time. This part is way to awesome!**

"Kaiba. Sonya and Mokuba's sacrifice doesn't have to be in vain." Yami said in a pain filled voice. "We can still win this but we have to work together. I have a plan to defeat this monster and you're going to have to trust me. It's the only way we can avenge our friends. Bring out you Ultimate Dragon."

Seto suddenly looked up with a determined expression.

"Alright then. Come out Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Seto called out. "I hope you know what you're doing Yugi."

The three dragons combine providing a strong dragon.

"That dragon may be strong but ours is the ultimate dragon." the voice said.

"For now maybe." Yami said. "But once it's combined with another your rein is through. According to legend when heroes are united they will create a power strong enough to destroy the Mythic Dragon. We will fulfill that prophecy now!"

"Go polymerization! Go Soldier!" Yami yelled.

"Go Ultimate Dragon!" Seto called.

"Combine!"  
>"Dragon obliterate them!" the voice said while the two monsters were still merging but nothing happened.<p>

"What?! Nothing happened." the voice said.

"Oh something has happened." Yami said. "Behold the Supreme Dragon Master Knight! Now see his awesome powers.

A beam of light shone around the Knight.

"What's going on?" the voice said.

Suddenly the Red Eyes, Pet Dragon and Red Eyes White Dragon could be seen.

"All those dragons were sent to the graveyard." the voice said. "How could they be back?"  
>"Look." Another voice said. "What's happening to our Mythic Dragon?!"<p>

Purple light could be seen going out of the Dragon and entering the Knight.

"My Knight absorbs all power of all the dragons played. Including ones that were already destroyed." Yami explained. "Now in memory of Joey, Mai, Mokuba, and… Sonya we will destroy your beast."

"Attack Dragon Master Knight!" Seto yelled.

"Dark Saber Slash!" Yami yelled.

Both the dragon and the knight attacked destroying the Mythic Dragon.

Suddenly the scene before them turned dark and they felt themselves falling. Both yelling as they fell through the abyss.

They woke up to the sound of cheering. They stood up seeing that they were on a platform and the kingdom's people were cheering at them.

"Oh our heroes." a voice called out excitedly.

Both turned to see Adina coming towards them with a big smile. "Both our kingdom and people are safe forever more."

"We're not the ones they should be cheering." Yami said dejectedly.

"There shouldn't be any cheering." Seto said with clench fist. "I lost my brother in there and my closet friend."

"Fear not." Adina said. "The loss's you have suffered are to great for anyone to bear no matter how strong they are."

Both turned to her as Adina suddenly laughed and went into the air and changed into the Mystical Elf.

"Remarkable." Yami said. "The princess is actually the Mystical Elf. She's casting a spell to bring back our friends!"  
>A single beam of light shone down from the sky in front of the two and when it disappeared Joey, Mai, Mokuba, Sonya, and even Illru were all lying on the platform.<p>

"Look they're back!" Yami said smiling.

"Whoa what happened to us?" Joey asked as they all sat up.

"Big brother!" Mokuba said going to Seto and the crowd started cheering once again.

Sonya also went to Seto with a smirk on her lips.

"You know I should punch you for being so stubborn." She said.

Seto looked back at her with a relieved smile.

"Yes but then I wouldn't be me if I wasn't." He replied back.

Sonya cocked her head to the side in mock innocence.

"You make that sound as if that'll be a bad thing."

"Sonya."

Sonya turned and met Yami's relieve filled purple eyes.

Her smirk made it's appearance.

"Hey, I see you did it." then she sigh suddenly crossing her arms across her chest. "You know Yami no one likes a show off."

But she turn back to him with a smile letting him know she was joking and he laughed.

A black portal appeared next to them and they all turned to it.

"The exit portal." Seto explained starting toward the portal. "Let's go Mokuba."

"Hey hold on a second Kaiba. Don't you think you should at least say thank you or something." Joey said.

Seto didn't turn back when he replied.

"I never asked for your help and as far as I'm concern I never needed it."

"Oh come on." Joey said angrily.

Seto turned his head towards Yami.

"Yugi, you on the other hand I'll give some gratitude to." Seto said, causing Yami to blink. "We make a good team, you and I. But don't think it means we'll be partnering up again."

"Very well." Yami said with a smirk. "But whatever grudge you still hold against me and the others maybe you can start seeing us as more than just adversaries and more as friends."  
>Seto just grunted before going through the portal with Mokuba.<p>

"He's a pretty cheery guy isn't he." Mai said sarcastically.

"Thank you heroes." Adina said. "Your braveness will always be remembered here."  
>"And we shall never forget you as well." Yami said.<p>

The four said good bye and walked to the portal.

Sonya slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust. Her pod opened up and she sat up stretching. She turned to see Seto doing the same and smiled.

Getting up she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

Seto hugs her back before they split apart with smiles on their faces.

"Ready to go meet up with Mokuba and Angel?" Sonya asked.

Seto nodded his head and they walked out together.

**Wow I'm done! No not with the series I still have to do Duke.**

**The next chapter should be the last though unless I decide that I'm going to have an extra as a in between seasons 1 and 2!**

**We'll see how I feel.**

**Five reviews and that's all I ask.**


	11. Dungeon Dice Monsters

**Okay guys I'm back.**

**This is going to be the last chapter of the season.**

**Don't worry though I'm going to do all seasons so I'll be back soon.**

**Question: How did you like my story?**

**Please answer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**By the way there's going to be lots of short time skips on this one. Just so many unnecessary parts.**

**Now…on with the chapter!**

Chapter 11 : Dungeon Dice Monsters

Sonya sighed as she walked through the school halls. Just another day being a substitute teacher…but this time right after staying up all night because Seto decided that he wanted her to be his test dummy on his new and latest project.

She sighed again and rubbed her eyes under her glasses. At least she got Yugi's and them class. She hasn't seen them for a couple weeks and would be nice to talk to them again.

As she got closer to her destination she heard loud voices coming from a classroom two doors away from her own class.

Curious she walked to the class room and noticed Yugi, Tristan, and Tea standing in the door way, looking pretty put out.

"Hey, this isn't your classroom guys. So I expect y'all to go before the bell goes off." Sonya said with a grin.

The three turned around started but upon seeing Sonya they all beamed.

"Sonya! It's great to see you!" Yugi said with a great big smile on his face.

Sonya wagged her finger at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Now I don't know who this Sonya person is. I'm Suki Taka. So try not to make that mistake again young man."

Yugi blushed but when Sonya smirked he nodded in understanding.

Sonya turned her attention to the class and saw Joey inside talking with a black spiky hair boy with a dice earring. She raised her eyebrow upon seeing him but inwardly smirking.

"So what's going on here?" she said entering the class, putting on her teacher mask.

Joey turned and saw her and opened his mouth to speak but before he could the dice boy placed his hand around Joey's shoulder, smiling very flirtatiously at her-though a little bit of surprise could be seen in his eyes.

"Nothing ma'am just setting up terms for our duelist match after school. I was just about to invite Joey's friends to come and watch…you can come as well if you want teacher."

The girls in the class all sighed in a celebrity awe-struck matter.

Sonya scowled.

"I think it would be very wise of you to let Mr. Wheeler go now and have a seat before class starts." she said firmly.

Dice boy did let Joey go and came to stand in front of her, the class extremely quiet waiting for what will happen next.

"Of course, teacher, I'll do anything _you _request of me." he said with a small smirk and with that walked away.

Just as Yugi and the gang were going to enter the new, big game shop they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey guys wait up!"

They turned to see Angel running towards them, waving her arms above her head.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked concern when she stopped in front of the bent over panting.

It took a few moments for Angel to catch her breath but when she did she straightened up and smiled at them.

"Sonya told me about Joey's match with Duke and I wanted to come and see it!" she explained eagerly.

"Then where's Sonya? Usually you two are together in these sort of things?" Tea asked.

Angel shrugged and began heading towards the entrance before calling out behind her.

"She's already here. Now hurry up already!"

They did and started behind her.

When the doors opened to reveal the arena the gang looked around them in awe. Then they spotted three of Dukes fans in cheerleading outfits cheering out for Duke.

They spotted camera rotating around them.

"TV camera's?" Joey said confused.

"Yeah." Duke said. "I have this thing where I find the bigger the audience the better the performance. Now that's why I decided to broadcast this match to the entire world. I know my fans will enjoy watching me defeat the 2nd best duelist. I just hope you're 2nd best not 2nd rate."  
>Joey let out one laugh sound. "Second rate? Second rate? You're gonna need a second life! Cause when I through with you Dukee there won't be anything left!" Joey said pointing his forefinger at Duke.<p>

The three cheerleaders went on making dismay sounds.

"Don't worry." Duke said to them confidently. "I've never disappoint my loyal fans before."

Immediately they went back to love struck cheering selves again.

Joey got annoyed.

"Cram up!" he yelled to them before running to one side of the duel arena and placed his cards in place.

"Let's get this show on the road." Joey said his side raising. "Come on tough guy, let the duel begin."

Duke raise as well while the girls cheered and Yugi and the others looked at them uncomfortable. Suddenly Yugi noticed something.

"Hey Angel? I thought you said Sonya was already here. So where is she?" Yugi asked looking around.

Angel looked at him and smirked before leaning close to him.

"What? The king misses his queen already after just seeing her in school. My my Yugi, you-"

Yugi blushed a beet red and wave his arms frantic in front of him.

"It's not like that I-"

Angel laughed and patted Yugi's hair.

"Just messing with you. She'll be showing her face after this duel."

"What? Why?" Yugi asked confused.

Angel just smirked in reply.

"Let's duel!" Joey and Duke said in union.

And the match began.

"That machine got rid of all Joey's goblins! And the rest of his life points!" Tea said in shock.

The three girls immediately started cheerfully for Duke.

Yugi and the gang turned to Joey as he made his way to them with a disappointed look on his face.

"It's okay Joey you did your best." Yugi said trying to cheer him up.

Suddenly they heard a snap behind them and one of the girls came to Joey with a dog suit in her hands.

"Put it one." she said sweetly.

"I hope you're a man of your word, Joey." Duke said with a smirk on his face. "I'm looking forward to having an obedient dog this week."

Joey clenched his teeth and looked down with a sigh.

"Hey knock it off Duke, just because you won doesn't mean you can put Joey down." Yugi said angrily.

"Yugi, a promise is a promise and I got to keep it. Even if it's to a creep like Devilien." Joey said.

Suddenly a dice flew and hit Joey square in the forehead. He let out pained noise, clutching his head.

"Are you okay?" Yugi, Tristan and Tea asked.

"Shut your yap you mongrel." Duke called out sternly. "You will not speak unless your master commands you to."

"Oh come on." Tristan said in disbelief. "Come on Joey let's go."  
>"Sorry guys. I promised." Joey said with a sigh.<p>

Two more dice flew and hit Joey in the head. Joey shook his head and placed his hand on his forehead.

"You're a dog now Joey. You don't say ouch, you say woof woof." Duke explained with a smirk tossing a die in his hand. "Okay now put it on and bark for me."

Joey clenched his teeth again, his fist shaking in anger around the suit. But placed it on.

"The dog suit fits you perfectly Joey." Duke said, enjoying himself. "Now give us your best bark."

Joey proceeded to get on his hands and knees on the floor.

"Woof woof." Joey said not completely lifting his head.

"Ahh." Tea said turning away, not being able to watch her friend have to act like a dog.

"Good boy, Joey." Duke said sarcastically.

"Enough Joey, get up." Tristan said his fist clenched tightly.

Yugi turned away and met Angel's eyes, which had a curious gleam in them, before letting Yami take over.

"Duke Devilien. Your cruel stunt has gone on long enough. I challenge you to a duel." Yami said. "And when I have defeated you, you will declared Joey a free man again."

"Excellent." Duke said looking too glad by what Yami said. "But we'll play a game by my own choosing and play until the finish. A game called Dungeon Dice Monsters. And when you are the loser, you will give the title King of Games to me. And you will swear on your grandfather's life that you will never play duel monsters again."

Yami looked at him startled by the last term.

"That is going to far." Tea said her fist in front of her.

"Yeah Yugi you got to much to lose, this is crazy." Tristan agreeing with Tea.

"Yugi, you can't do it." Joey said firmly.

Duke scowled.

"Stop yapping!" Duke said, tossing another die at Joey.

Joey made to cover his face but the die was caught in Yami's hand, just a few inches from his face.

"So what's it gonna be Yugi." Duke asked confidently.

Yami closed his eyes and grasped the die in his hand before opening his eyes and pointing at Duke.

"Duke, I will accept your conditions. I will not let you destroy the dignity of a friend. We will do battle in your game of choice, Dungeon Dice Monsters." he said dropping the die from his hand and stepping on it.

"Ah well then, I guess this is where I come in." a voice said from the entrance door.

Startled they all turned to see Sonya smirking with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sonya! There you are! I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up." Duke said with a smirk.

"You know him!" Tea asked in shock.

Sonya shrugged and came to stand by Yami who she gave a small wink to.

"Duke and I are acquitted yes, I helped him out with some of the glitches when Dungeon Dice Monsters was still being created. He's a flirt but has a very interesting mind."

"You-you flirt with her!" Joey yelled at Duke who shrugged.

"What can I say, I have a weakness for a pretty face."

"Bu-but isn't she too old?" Joey continued to asked in disbelief.  
>Angel laughed and Sonya looked at him deadpanned.<p>

"How old do you think I am?" she asked.

"I don't know, like, thirty or-" Joey stopped when Sonya hit him on the back of the head.

"I'm twenty-one! And make sure you remember that! I'm just four years older then y'all!" she explained angrily.

"Yes ma'am!" Joey said quickly.

Sonya nodded and turned back to Duke and Yami.

"Okay, well, the reason I'm here is because Duke asked me to kinda be the announcer and referee for the game. He told me that the King of Games title will be up for grabs and as 'the Queen' I have to be there to announce the new King if there is one."

Yami looked at her in surprise but nodded.

"Time to duel then. Duke, I assume you're ready?"

"Yes, now let's get this over with so I can become the new King of Games!"

The starting part of the duel was very bad for Yami, though who could blame him. Duke would barely talk about the rules so Yami had to guess and figure them out. Then it just got worse when Yami's heart point were surrounded by Duke's monsters.

"Go ahead take your turn. Nothing you role is going to help you get out of this mess. Hahaha." Duke said with a smirk. "I mean I don't even know if I could fin a way to pull it off. And I'm the one who invented the game."

"You're the creator?!" Yami said shocked. "I knew you were its champion but-"

"I made it. And the entire world should know it!" Duke yelled.

"What?" Yami said.

"I should be known as the second greatest game creator in all the world by now Yugi, but I'm not!" Duke called out, pointing at Yami. "All because of your cheating ways. That's the only way you could've beaten a great man like Pegasus! He has twice the skill of you. You ruined my life that day. The defeat of Pegasus changed everything for me!"

"But how?!" Yami asked in confusion.

Duke went on to explain how he dedicated his life to the game he created and how he made a proposal to Pegasus about his game. How they made a deal and were going to come up with a contract after the duelist kingdom tournament. It turns out that Duke hasn't been able to contact Pegasus after he defeat by Yugi.

"Everything I worked for was shattered that day and it's all your fault!" Duke said coming to a close with his monologue.

"You did not know what kind of man Pegasus was at all." Yami said.

"He was a great man! Until you came along and broke his spirit with your dirty cheating ways. And I'll get my revenge by breaking you!" Duke said pointing at Yami who stared back in shock.

"And now I'll expose you for the good for nothing cheater you are." Duke said.

"I've never cheated once in my entire life." Yami replied.

"Please, you expect be to believe someone like _you_ can defeat the great Maximillion Pegasus! You can't even hold your own in Dungeon Dice Monsters!"

"Just listen to me Devilien-" Yami tried starting.

"Never!"

"Your hero worship of Pegasus has completely blinded you from the truth." Yami tried to explain.

"Noo, I can see perfectly, and I see a cheat who're about to be retired from duel monsters forever. Now roll fraud!"

Yami started winning with his Speed Ninja but that changed when Duke was able to summon Oregoth the Relentless which defeated the ninja.

Oregoth was able to get to Yami's side by using the wrap portal.

Yami now only had one monster left standing in the way and seemed to have lost all hope of winning.

But then Joey came through and made an inspiring speech to Yami about how to never give up because he defeated tougher people before.

"You can't let this 'Duke of Dork' shake you, you're the King of Games Yug. So what if Dungeon Dice has a few new rules, if you can just trust in yourself you can still win! You taught me that pal!" Joey said.

"What he said." Tristan said.

"Joey's right Yugi, you got to keep the faith!" Tea added.

"Inspiring speech Joey." Tristan said with a small smirk. "No one can accuse you of rolling over and playing dead."

Sonya let out a whistle and Angel giggle beside her.

"It's almost over." Sonya whisper to Angel.

Angel nodded and grinned.

"You know you're absolutely right Joey. I can never forget what made me duel monsters champion in the first place, believing in the heart of the cards. Dungeon dice monsters is now different. So much as I have faith in my dice as I have in my dueling deck I can still win this." Yami said with a smile appearing on his face and held his dice in his hand. "Now I advise you keep an eye on your last heart point Duke because I'm coming after it!"

"Quit stalling Yugi, I got a game to win." Duke said as confident as ever.

"Or to lose." Yami replied. "Go dice roll!"

"Now I use my movement dice to move my knight forward two squares. Then I'll add four attack crest from my crest pool plus the two attack crest I just rolled giving my knight a total of six attack crest. I call on the Knight of Twin Swords. Double slash attack!"

However it wasn't meant to be because Duke raised Oregoth's defense even more and block all the knight's attacks. Soon after Yami only had one last heart point.

"Dark magic attack!" Yami called out.

The Dark Magician attacked and defeated Oregoth.

Soon after Duke summoned the Monster Cannon. With the Magician as target.

But with the help of the Magical Hats the Dark Magician was able to survive then was able to get to the other side by switching places with Duke's monster.

"Now dark magic attack!" Yami called out.

Dark Magician did and Yami won the match.

"Yugi I'm sorry I accused you of cheating. The better player won today. And it's you. You proved today that you beat Pegasus fair and square, ugh, I was a creep today! Duke said later as they all were sitting in a room. "Thanks to those cameras the whole world knows it. My store's ruined! No one's going to want to play dungeon dice monsters now."

"That's not true Duke, dungeon dice monsters has the potential to be a huge hit." Yugi said with a encouraging smile.

"True, I haven't since a game this exciting since duel monsters." Solomon said. "You got to keep your store open."

"There's more then enough room for two game stores in town." Tea said cheerfully. "I have a feeling once dungeon dice monsters takes off you'll have all the customers you can handle."

"Huh, no way, do you really think so?" Duke asked hopeful.

"Suuree." Joey said holding up a blue die. "Dungeon dice monsters is great. You I don't like."  
>"I love to learn how to play dice monsters." Tristan added also holding up a die.<p>

"I can teach you." Duke said relaxing.

"Great!" Tristan replied.

"Now that Joey's out of the dog house maybe things will go back to normal." Yugi said. "Which means I can finally get back to playing duel monsters."

"So that's it?" Duke asked in somewhat disbelief. "I was a total jerk back there to you and your friends."

"The game is over now." Yugi said. "Let's leave the fighting on the field because revenge just leaves you feeling more bad feelings. So if you truly sorry the best thing to do is try and be friends."

Duke sighed, holding his hands together.

"I am sorry." Duke started. "And you're offering something better then winning."

Yugi held out his hand with a friendly smile.

"Friendship always is."

Duke looked unsure for a moment before taken Yugi's hand, leaving them both smiling.

"Hey Duke looks like you got a new email." Tea said when noticing the computer beating.

"Anything good?" Joey asked when Duke got to the computer.

After a few moments of typing Duke suddenly beamed.

"Whoa, Industrial Illusions did send a contract after all! They want to take dungeon dice monsters global!"

Cheers and congrats were in order.

"Congratulations Duke, that's great." Yugi said.

"Thanks so much Yugi. I really couldn't have done it with out you setting me straight." Duke said.

"You invented a great game."

"But you made me see that it was missing something. That a games not about mastering the rules, but getting to know your opponent."

"Right, it's not all about rules and winning but having fun and meeting new friends." Yugi said with a grin.

Angel just then let out a yawned and stretched herself out like a cat.

"Well that's all good and dandy but I'm gonna head home, too much excitement for me in one day."

Sonya raised her eyebrow at her.

"You only saw two matches."

Angel just shrugged and waved to everyone before leaving.

"You're not going with her?" Yugi asked.

Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I'm good. She's going to go over to Seto's and spend the night there. And trust me when I say I learned my lesson on not going there ever again with night for the night."

Tea looked confused.

"What? Why?" she asked curious.

"Ahh, well, Angel likes to watch horror films but she's completely terrified of them. When I went there last time she made Seto watch them with her and I couldn't get any sleep from all her screaming from the movies."

They looked surprised but didn't press it.

"Sonya?"

Sonya turned to see Yami standing a few feet behind her looking quite shy and nervous.

Sonya had been leaving and was just starting to walk down the side walk when her name was called. It was night time and the weather was nice and cool, the stars hanging above their heads in their glow.

Sonya smirked and waved him over so that he stood beside her.

"Yes?"

Yami cleared his throat and met her eyes with his.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done. I never got a chance to do it properly." he explained.

Sonya looked at him before turning away and shrugging.

"No thanks needed. I helped because I wanted to. You guys grew on me…though Joey's comment about my age put a big set back with me liking him to just a certain tolerance." she said the last part darkly.

Yami laughed.

"You know how Joey is, so please try to not hold it against him." Yami paused, looking at Sonya for a moment. "Truly, you look as young as any of us and certainly have a heart of gold."

Sonya blushed for once and looked away from Yami trying to hide it.

"Ah, shucks, Yami. You flatter to much."

"And you are way too humble." Yami replied.

It was quiet then, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The two just standing side by side looking at the stars.

"So what are you going to be doing now?" Sonya asked after awhile.

Yami looked at her before turning away with a sigh.

"I don't remember a time before Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle. So I would like to find out about my past."  
>"Do you have any clues?"<p>

"All I know for sure is that it has something to do with the Millennium Items and that they can somehow unlock my past."

Sonya nodded and crossed her arms.

"Yeah but I think I know another. The Millennium Items originated from ancient Egypt. So my guess would be to start there and I guess work your way from there."

Yami nodded but didn't look at Sonya.

"You know," Sonya continued. "If you're a spirit from ancient Egypt that'll make you a few thousand year old spirit."  
>Yami looked at her then and couldn't repress a laugh.<p>

"Yes, I suppose it would. But that'll mean something else as well." he said, gaining a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Oh? And what's that?" Sonya asked a little confused.

"Age as no meaning to me." Yami explained with a smirk before leaning in and pressing his lips to Sonya's in a sweet kiss.

**Ahhh… finally done.**

**Damn that took a long time but whatever I finished!**

**Okay so please review, review, REVIEW!**

**I'll hopefully have the second season up and running soon sooooo…bye for now.**

**Thanks for all the support!**


End file.
